For the Love of a Winchester
by Spaz85
Summary: Kerrie is a hunter and runs into Bobby while hunting down vampires. When Bobby suggests Kerrie works with the Winchester brothers it's an offer she really can't refuse. This story covers up to season 3 of the TV series, the sequel Falling to Pieces is now posted!
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of a Winchester

Ch 1

July 2006

Kerrie Hingston stood in front of the large mansion in Western Massachusetts. She had been watching the mansion for nearly a week now and she knew for a fact that those vampires were living here. Kerrie dug into her bag and pulled out a few stakes as well as some lighter fluid and a lighter. Kasey barked as a car pulled up next to them. A older man got out of the car and Kasey let out a low growl as he approached them.

'What do you think your doing?' He asked in a semi-southern accent.

'I have a better question for you. Why the hell have you been following me?' The man put up his hands.

'I was checking out this place too. My name's Bobby Singer, I'm a hunter.'

'Well... Bobby, this is my territory.' Kerrie said starting for the door.

'Kerrie, you shouldn't be doing this on your own.' She stopped in her tracks.

'How do you know my name?' She asked turning to look at him.

'Tanner Robertson was my godson. His father and I hunted together. He told me all about you and when I saw you here the other day I-'

'Do you know Tanner is dead?' She asked as Bobby's face fell.

'He's what? When?'

'Tanner died nearly a year ago. His father died six months before.'

'Oh my, I've been out of touch with him. Things have been so busy with the Winchesters.' Bobby said hanging his head.

'I'm sorry. No other family lived near by so I didn't know who to contact. I'm still trying to sort out both of their notes.'

'Would you like help?' Kasey barked happily.

'This is Kasey, by the way.'

'You hunt with a dog?' Bobby asked opening his trunk to get some equipment.

'Yea, Kasey has a great nose for things. Plus she's got my back.'

Bobby and Kerrie quickly killed all of the vampires and then set the house on fire. After that Bobby followed her to the hotel she was staying at and they sat down to talk. Bobby went through Tanner and Travis's notes and helped Kerrie with some of them.

'Kerrie, I know you have a lot to do around here but I think you could learn a lot from working with Dean and Sam for awhile.'

'Bobby, I've heard of the Winchester's. They are legends in the hunting community. We'll just get in their way.'

'Why don't you think about it for a week? If you change your mind head to my place and you can meet with them.' Kerrie nodded.

'Thanks Bobby. It was great meeting you.' Bobby left as Kerrie and Kasey got ready for bed. The next day they headed back to Kerrie's apartment in Boston. Kerrie looked at the address that Bobby wrote down and took a deep breath.

'Kase, let's do it.' Kasey started running back and forth knocking several things over with her large tail.

The next morning Kerrie and Kasey started driving to Bobby's house. Kerrie left money with her sister to take care of her rent for the next month knowing that she would be home before September to go back to work and school. Kerrie was 21 years old. She had short red hair and blue eyes. Kerrie had been hunting for a little over three years since she learned about it from Tanner who was her high school boyfriend.

Kerrie had taken Tanner's death very badly but hunting helped her seek revenge. Tanner was killed by a poltergeist while attempting to do an exorcism. Kerrie had been a practicing witch for several years and she was the one who was performing the exorcism as Tanner secured the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Several days later Kerrie arrived at Bobby's house in South Dakota. Bobby got her settled and then they continued to go over the Robertson's journals while waiting for the Winchester boys to arrive. Kerrie smiled as she saw a picture of Tanner as a baby on Bobby's table.

'Is this Tanner's mom?' She asked.

'Yea, Kathy was a great woman. It was though on Travis loosing her to cancer. That's why he turned to the bottle.'

'The ironic thing about Travis was he was finally sober and was then killed by a drunk driver. He and Tanner didn't really get along that well. When Travis was killed it hurt Tanner but I think his father died to him years before.'

'I miss Travis and Tanner. Travis was my best friend but he wanted me out of their lives once he decided to get sober. He wanted to start a new life.' Kerrie nodded. 'I have to run to the store but feel free to look through my books or whatever.'

'Ok.' Bobby headed out and Kerrie sat down looking at one of Bobby's books about werewolves.

After a few minutes of reading the book Kasey started scratching at the door signaling she wanted to go out. Kerrie walked over to the door and let Kasey out and followed her into the yard. 20 minutes later a car started up the drive way. When the car came to a stop Kerrie was suprised to see it wasn't Bobby but two guys she assumed where Sam and Dean Winchester.

'Sammy, it looks like Bobby isn't here yet.' The older one said getting out of the car. When the other guy got out of the car they spotted Kerrie and Kasey standing a few feet away.

'You must be Sam and Dean.' Kerrie said walking over.

'Yea we are.' Dean said confused.

'I'm Kerrie and this is Kasey.'

'Sam, why did Bobby call us again?' Dean said not remembering if he said anything about a girl.

'He wanted us to come here to meet someone.'

'What you do need help with?' Dean asked as Kasey sat in front of Sam wagging her tail waiting for him to pat her.

'Bobby wanted me to hunt with you guys.' Kerrie said as Dean burst out laughing.

'I think Bobby's lost his mind.'

'Why is that funny? I've been hunting for the last year by myself and before then I was working with Tanner Robertson.'

'Why aren't you working with Tanner anymore?' Sam asked.

'Because he's dead.' Kerrie said walking towards the house.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.' Sam said jogging to catch up to her but Kasey stepped in front of him causing him to trip.

'Ok, I get it you two don't want me around. That's fine, I just wasted a ton of time driving here from Boston for nothing.' Kerrie said slamming the door to the house shut.

'Look what yea did, Sammy. You better not have screwed it up cause she's pretty hot.' Dean said opening the door.

'What did I do?' Sam said following his brother. Kerrie had picked up her bag and started towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Dean asked.

'Home, I can pick up where I left off.'

'We didn't say that we didn't want you around. We were just suprised, Bobby didn't tell us much.' Sam said.

'You didn't have to say anything it was pretty obvious.' Kerrie said walking outside.

'Why don't you wait until Bobby gets back and we can all talk about this.' Dean said.

'Fine.' Kerrie walked back into the house and went back to looking at Bobby's books.

'She must be a good hunter if Bobby asked her to come out here.'

'Look at this.' Sam handed Dean a list of exorcisms Kerrie had done in the last year.

'You did all of these in a year?' Dean asked shocked.

'Yea, exorcisms are my specialty. I have my own ritual that I developed and it works a hell of a lot easier. I've also hunted some vamps.' Kerrie said not looking up from her reading.

'How long did you work with Tanner?' Dean asked sitting across from her.

'Two years.'

'Tanner and his father were good hunters. We crossed paths with them when we were younger.'

'They were good hunters. Tanner got me interested in the whole hunting thing not long after I met him but he assumed that I couldn't hold my own.'

'It looks like you've done well for yourself.'

'The only reason I'm still doing this is for him. I need to make up for the fact I was too slow and he died.' Kerrie said looking out the window at Bobby pulling up to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Bobby, Sam, and Dean went to go talk in Bobby's office leaving Kerrie to look through Bobby's supplies. She was impressed with his selection of protective charms as well as his books on magick.

'Bobby, why do you want Kerrie to work with us?' Sam asked taking a seat in Bobby's office.

'All three of you could learn a lot from each other. She is a good hunter but a fantastic witch. Even though she's been practicing for 8 years she is still learning new powers. You two could teacher her a bit more about hunting and she could show you a thing or two about magick.'

'I wouldn't mind that cause she's pretty hot.' Dean said smirking.

'Dean, I don't think that's a good idea. It's obvious that she isn't over Tanner.' Sam said crossing his arms.

'I get it you want her for yourself. I know she'll choose the best man.'

'Both of you two, drop it. I don't think getting involved with Kerrie is a good idea. She's only gonna be with you guys for a month then she's going back to Boston. I admire the fact that she manages to have a average job, goes to college part time, and hunts.' Bobby said standing up. They walked into the room to see Kerrie on her cell phone.

'Kerrie, the kids are crazy and their not even looking for a replacement for you yet.'

'Sue, calm down. I worked in the toddler department for two years and it's always hard to find replacements. How are the parents treating you?'

'Fine, Abby and Rushi's moms are being pains in the asses.'

'The same as when I was there.'

'Spaz, they said Emre might be coming back. He's gonna try to beat me up again.'

'If he comes back you know I'll start working part time there.'

'Your so weird. Your the only person in the whole building that could relate to that crazy child and he actually listened to you.'

'Don't worry about him. When Kathleen answered the phone she said your room's full so he can't come back. I gotta go but if you want that baby sitting job let me know and I'll tell Bettie.'

'Ok, have fun on your trip. Bye, Spaz.'

'Bye Sue.' Kerrie turned the speaker phone off and half smiled.

'She's scared about having her own class.'

'You worked with toddlers?' Dean asked.

'Yup, my classroom was a mix of 15 month old to almost 3 year olds.'

'You must have some serious patience.' Bobby said as Kerrie shrugged. 'Ok, we talked everything out. These two are up for taking you hunting for a month. It will be best if you leave your car here so you can all travel together.'

'Sounds good. When are we leaving?'

'In a few hours. We're gonna get some food and then head out.'

3 hours later the three of them and Kasey were in the Impala heading towards Michigan where an apartment building was being haunted and it was getting worse with a death occurring a week before. When they arrived in Michigan they checked into a motel. When Dean came back to the car with one key Kerrie made a face.

'Who's sharing a bed?'

'I was thinking you and I.'

'I don't so. I'm gonna get my own room cause Kasey needs somewhere to sleep too.' Kerrie got out ot the car and walked into the office as Sam burst out laughing.

'That went well.' Dean mumbled as Kasey licked his face.

'Oh Dean, she wants to share the bed with you.' Sam said as Kerrie walked back to the car.

'Damn it, there's not free rooms.' Kerrie said.

'If you don't want Dean coping a feel you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.'

'Don't be crazy.' As they got to the room Dean tossed his stuff on a bed.

'I'm gonna go take a shower.'

'We're gonna go check out the building.' Kerrie said grabbing Kasey's leash.

'Mind if I join you?' Sam asked.

'Not at all.'

'Dean, we'll be back in a bit. We'll bring back some food.' Sam said as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The walk to the apartment building was only a few blocks away. Once they got there they walked around the area and they sat on a bench across the street for a bit waiting to see if anything was gonna happen.

'Do you miss him?' Sam asked suddenly.

'Everyday.'

'My girlfriend, Jessica, was killed by the same demon that killed my mother.'

'I'm sorry.' Sam nodded.

'Loosing someone is always hard. The year that I lost Tanner my grandfather died as well as my aunt but at least they died of natural causes. Things always happen in Irish families in groups of three.'

'I never knew that.'

'Yup, it's always the case. When my cousin's got married 3 got married in one year and 3 babies are born in a year.'

'Why is that?'

'I don't know, maybe it's related to the rule of 3. Everything you do comes back to you three fold. I guess when something happens to a family it happens 3 times in a year for some crazy reason.'

'Doesn't that rule apply to magick?'

'Yup, that's the one rule or guideline of Wicca.'

'How did you get into Wicca?'

'A friend of mine was obsessed with "The Craft" and she assumed that spells happened like they did in the movie. Some things were right, like the whole love spell thing. You shouldn't cast love spells cause they never end right.' Kerrie and Sam continued to chat for a bit before heading back to the motel. They stopped on the way to pick up some food. When they got back to the room Dean was sitting on his bed watching TV.

'What did yea find out?' He asked going through the bags of food.

'The building doesn't have any security so it should be easy enough to get in. Other than that nothing else happened.' Kerrie said setting up dishes for Kasey's food and water.

'When are we gonna go in?' Sam asked.

'I think we should talk to some of the people who live there first just to get an exact idea of what's going on in there.' Kerrie said opening a bag of chips.

'That's your dinner?' Dean asked.

'Yea, this and some ice cream. What can I say I'm a big junk food fan.' Kerrie said smirking.

'You'll fit in fine with us then.' Dean said eating a slice of pizza. After eating Kerrie took Kasey out for a walk.

'She is such a cool girl. Having her here isn't going to be a problem after all.' Dean said tossing his trash in the basket. Sam nodded not really wanting to share everything Kerrie told him because they did talk about loosing Tanner and Jessica. 15 minutes later she returned with Kasey.

'Have a nice walk?' Dean asked.

'Oh yea. Some drunk guy just tried to cop a feel.' Kerrie muttered tossing Kasey's leash on the table. Dean opened the door and saw a guy.

'That him?' He asked pointing.

'Yup, that's the creep.' Dean walked out the door.

'What do yea think your doing?' Dean said pushing the guy against the wall.

'Just trying to talk to the lady.' He slurred.

'Obviously she wasn't interested. So why did yea put your hands on her?'

'I-umm...'

'That's what I thought. Next time keep your hands to yourself.' Kerrie smirked from the doorway.

'Thanks.' She said as Dean walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Kerrie was the first one up in the morning. She got dressed in running clothes and went out for a jog with Kasey. On her way back she picked up coffee and muffins then made her way back to the room.

'Where have you been?' Sam said as Kerrie walked through the door.

'I went out for a run and got breakfast.'

'Dean just went to look for you.' Sam said quickly dialing Dean's cell phone. 'Dean, she's back with breakfast.' 10 minutes later Dean came through the door.

'Next time you go out at least leave a note.' Dean said grabbing a coffee.

'I mentioned yesterday that I got out for a run in the morning.' Kerrie said sipping her coffee.

Several hours later Dean and Sam went to go talk to the tenants. Kerrie managed to get a viewing with the landlord. The landlord was a greasy older man who kept staring at her chest as he showed her around the apartment. Kerrie did a good job pretending to be interesting.

'So... Mr. Wilthow, why are so many of the apartments empty?'

'Tenants can't keep up with rent and they have to go.' He said obviously lying.

'That's terrible. I'll get back to go tomorrow about the apartment.' Kerrie walked outside and made a face as she got into Dean's car. 'I need a shower.'

'He grossed you out that much?' Dean asked smirking.

'Do I really need to answer that?' Kerrie asked. When they got back to the motel Kerrie took another shower as Sam looked up some information online.

'I'm gonna go get some food.' Dean said heading back out. When Kerrie came out of the bathroom Sam was deep in thought.

'What did you find?' Kerrie asked drying her hair with a towel.

'Nothing new. I was just thinking about what we know. Not all the pieces fit together.'

'After tonight it will be taken care of. The second I stepped into the building I could feel the vengeful spirit. He is gonna give me a hard time when I try to get him out.'

'Are you worried about it?'

'A bit. I've only felt a spirit that hateful once and it was when I was 18, that was before I was doing exorcisms. That spirit was crazy it actually followed me home and wanted to kill me.'

'What did you do?'

'I banished it from the house. When I told Tanner what happened he took care of it and that got me hooked on the whole hunting idea. It took me 10 months to talk him into letting me work with him.' Kerrie looked over the information as well as the building layout.

'I want to start in the boiler room and work up. From what he know about the murder it took place in the boiler room.'

'But he was attacked in his apartment.'

'That's the second choice. If something goes wrong you two gotta get everyone out ok?'

'Kerrie from your track record I don't think you'll have a problem.' Kerrie managed a nod.

'Come on Kasey.' Kerrie hooked up her leash and took her for a walk.

When Dean came back Sam was about to bring up what Kerrie said but she walked back into the room. Kerrie packed up all her portable circle as well as supplies for the exorcism itself. They waited until dark to go to the apartment. Kerrie left Kasey at the motel and this worried Sam even more. When he was talking to Kerrie the day before she told him Kasey goes with her on all of her hunts. Dean and Sam stood outside of the boiler room as Kerrie set up her circle.

'Dean, she has a feeling something is gonna go wrong.' Sam said quietly.

'Why would you say that?'

'She told me if something happens to get everyone out and she didn't bring Kasey.'

'Sam, your over reacting. Everything will be fine.' Sam opened his mouth to talk again but Kerrie opened the door.

'You guys can come in if you want.'

'Is that ok? I thought it would mess things up.'

'It's fine. I'm gonna cast a circle for protection and then I'm gonna start the exorcism. Don't talk while I'm casting the circle though.' Dean and Sam followed her into the room. A large piece of circular material was on the floor.

Several candels were lit and a makeshift alter was set up. Kerrie picked up a dagger and started to cast a circle. Once she called the four corners she blessed holy water and sea salt as well as another herbal mixture that she added to the water. As Kerrie started the exorcism. Things were going fine until all of a sudden Kerrie was knocked off her feet.

'Damn you.' Kerrie yelled getting up. As she struggled to finish the exorcism the spirit started throwing things off her alter at Sam and Dean. Kerrie quickly drew the spirit back to her and finished the exorcism as everything stopped.

'Are you guys ok?'

'That was one pissed off spirit. Are you sure he's gone?' Kerrie closed her eyes.

'Yea, he's gone for good.'

'How did you come up with that?' Sam asked picking up a statue that was on the ground.

'I looked at some online and came up with my own. Every spell should be written by the witch casting it. By writing your own spell it makes it more powerful and affective.' Sam and Dean helped Kerrie clean up and then they went to go have a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

After spending a awhile at the bar Sam and Kerrie walked back to the motel leaving Dean to chat up the bartender on his own. Kerrie looked through her bag, luckily none of her supplies were damaged.

'Where do you think we're going now?' Kerrie asked turning her laptop on.

'I don't know yet. We have a list of some places.' Sam tossed Kerrie a notebook.

'I think we should go to Chicago. We can check out this haunting plus a band I like is playing there.'

'What kind of music do you like?'

'Almost everything except opera and country.' Kerrie said looking through her e-mails.

'Which band is playing in Chicago?'

'Plain White T's.' Sam shrugged.

'Never heard of them.'

'They're good. Pretty soon everyone will know who they are. They got a major record deal, I give them a year until they're big.'

An hour later Sam was asleep and Kerrie couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Kerrie wrote a quick note saying she was going for a walk then took her equipment and Kasey then started to the apartment building. Kerrie went down to the boiler room and saw her name written in blood on the walls. She quickly set up her circle again but this time she had to cleanse and consecrate all of her supplies because they had been touched. Kasey was pacing by the door knowing something was wrong. Kerrie started the ritual but this time she called on her spirit guides to protect her. As the spirit tried to attack her the spirits Kerrie called protected her and she finished the rituals without disturbance. She made a few herbal mixtures for protection and put them around the boiler room. On her way out she saw Dean sitting outside waiting for her.

'Why did you come back?'

'I needed to do something.' The police pulled up as Kerrie got Kasey into the car.

'What's going on?' Dean asked one of the cops.

'A woman called us and said someone had tried to break into her apartment. Do you two live here?'

'No, just driving around.'

'You better move your car then.' Dean and Kerrie drove back to the motel as Kerrie explained what really happened.

'You should have woken Sam up.'

'Dean, I can handle things on my own.'

'You can always use help.'

'So... what happened with you and the bartender?'

'Not much.'

'Yea right.' Kerrie mumbled as she got out of the car.

'Why would you say that?'

'You have a huge hickey on your neck.' Kerrie said shaking her head.

'Damn it.' Dean said looking in the mirror. In the morning they started driving to Chicago.

'Are you two gonna tell me what happened last night?' Sam asked.

'What do you think happened?' Dean asked smirking.

'I woke up and Kerrie was gone. I don't know what to think.' Sam said looking out the window.

'I went back to the apartment building with Kasey.' Kerrie mumbled.

'Why did you go back?'

'I had a feeling that I needed to. I redid the ritual and everything went a heck of a lot easier.'

'You could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded going with you.'

'I'll remember that for next time.'

When they arrived in Chicago Kerrie went to go pick up the tickets for the concert which was that night. Sam and Dean went to go check out the haunting but couldn't get anywhere close to it because of security. When they met Kerrie back at the hotel she was reading up on the haunting online.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

'How did it go?' Kerrie asked sipping her soda.

'It didn't go anywhere because we couldn't get anywhere near it. We tried our IDs but no luck.'

'I have some ideas on how to get in. But right now I'm gonna go get ready for the concert. I ordered some pizza and it should be here soon.' A half an hour later Kerrie came out of the bathroom dressed in a short denim skirt and a halter top. Dean almost choked on the piece of pizza he was eating. Sam noticed this and turned to see Kerrie fixing her hair.

'You should have some pizza before Dean eats all of it.' Sam said as Dean gave him an evil look. Kerrie took a slice of pizza out of the second box and sat on the edge of the bed.

'That's what your wearing to the concert?' Dean asked smirking.

'Yea, girls do like to get dressed up some times.'

'I never would have through you'd wear something like that.'

'That's because you don't know me that well.' Kerrie said laughing to herself. An hour later the three of them left the motel and walked two blocks down to where the concert was.

'Is this a chick band? There's only 3 other guys in line.' Dean asked looking around.

'No, their not a chick band.' Kerrie said handing them their tickets. As the doors opened the line moved quickly and pretty soon they were inside the rather small club.

'Are you two gonna stay at the bar?' She asked ordering a drink.

'That's nice you bring us to a concert then want to ditch us.' Dean said laughing.

'Do you want us to stay at the bar?' Sam asked.

'Whatever you want to do. I just asked because I'm gonna go down to the floor and it'll get crazy down there.'

'We'll stay here for now.' Dean said before Sam could answer.

'Ok.' Kerrie grabbed her beer and walked over to the dance floor.

'Are you gonna make a move or not?' Dean asked as Sam shrugged. 'Sammy, come on. I backed off because I know you really like her.'

'Maybe, we both shouldn't date her because we're working with her.' Dean nudged Sam and he turned to see her talking to some guy on the floor.

'Do you think you can deal with that anytime we go out?' Dean asked. Sam didn't answer he just turned around so he didn't have to watch. 'Sammy, she's hot. If you don't make a move some other guy will.' Sam turned back around to see Kerrie and the guy walking back over to the bar.

'I can't believe your walking around the crown and no one knows it's you.' She said laughing.

'I do that a lot. I think the only person the fans spot right away is Tom or maybe De'mar.'

'Dave, this is Sam and Dean.'

'Nice to meet you to.' He said before ordering a beer. After getting his drink Dave and Kerrie walked back over to the floor and around to the backstage area.

'See?'

'Dean, shut up.' Sam snapped.

'Sammy, I'm just thinking of you man. You can't stay hung up on Jessica forever.'

'Maybe I want to.' Sam grabbed his coat and took off out the door. Dean shook his head and turned back to the bar ordering another drink. 20 minutes later Kerrie came back to the bar as the opening group took the stage.

'Where's Sam?' She asked sitting next to Dean.

'He took off.' Kerrie looked at the bar glumly. 'I know I shouldn't tell yea this but he was jealous that you went backstage with that guy.' Kerrie nodded and walked to the door so she could get reception on her phone. She dialed Sam's number and it went right to voice mail.

'Hi Sam, it's Kerrie. Dean said you left and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Give me a call.' She hung up the phone and went back to the bar.

'Enjoy the show. I'll go find him.' Dean said getting up. Plain White T's took the stage and Kerrie made her way back to the floor. The crowd was going crazy. About half way through their set Kerrie moved back over to the bar and saw Sam sitting there. A smile crossed her face after she walked over to him.

'Hey.' She said sitting next to him.

'Hi.' He said looking at the bar nervously.

'Come on, let's enjoy the show.' Kerrie said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After the concert Kerrie and Sam walked back to the motel. When they noticed Dean and the car gone they assumed he was at the institution.

'Let me change into some shorts and sneakers before we go ok?' Sam nodded as Kerrie grabbed a pair of shorts to go change.

After putting on her sneakers and putting some stuff in a backpack they walked over to the closed asylum. Dean was sitting in the car on the other side of the street. Kerrie went over to the fence as Sam waited for Dean. Kerrie looked over at the security checkpoint to see it empty. She looked at the fence again then threw a branch at it to make sure then started climbing.

'What the hell are you doing?' Dean hissed.

'I'm getting in. Are you two coming or so yea want me to open the gate.' She said from the top of the fence. Dean looked at Sam who had already started to climb.

'Damn it.' He muttered grabbing onto the fence. Kerrie hurried over to the security area to see the guard already dead.

'Uhh... guys!' Kerrie said calling them over.

'He's dead? No one has come in or out since I've been here.' Dean said looking at his watch.

'This guy looks like he's been dead for a few hours at least. The blood is starting to dry.'

'Look at the wounds. They look like bite marks.' Sam said as Dean nodded. Kerrie opened her bags and tossed the guys flashlights as they took out their salt guns. Kerrie grabbed a stake as well as a salt gun and followed the guys inside the building. Right away Kerrie felt the coldness of the building and knew exactly why the spirit was vengeful.

'Guys, this spirit is a woman.' Kerrie said looking down the hallway towards the infirmary.

'How the heck do yea know that?' Dean said looking in the direction Kerrie was walking.

'I can see her.' Kerrie said walking faster.

'Kerrie, wait for us.' Sam said as Dean suddenly stopped.

'Come on, Dean.' Sam said trying to walk further but couldn't.

'What the-' Dean tried moving again but this time he was pushed back. 'Kerrie!' Dean yelled. Kerrie turned and looked at Sam and Dean.

'Guys, I guess I'm gonna have to do this on my own.'

'Kerrie, behind you!' Kerrie turned to see a tall man standing a few feet away from her.

'You! I know you.' Kerrie said backing up to the wall.

'And I know you, Kerrie.'

'What are you doing here?'

'The same thing you are. Hunting.'

'How are you over here and they can't get through?'

'Well... yea see, Dean Winchester looks like Doctor Walter Robinson. Doctor Robinson was the doctor that killed Samantha Chandler fifty years ago.'

'Ted, why aren't you doing just standing here?'

'She won't let me help her. I've been working on this for over two weeks. When I saw you in town yesterday I knew you'd be the one to help her. Come on I have an alter set up.' Kerrie looked back at Dean and Sam before following Ted further into the infirmary.

As she walked with Ted Kerrie knew something wasn't right with him. As he lit the incense Kerrie opened a bottle of holy water and tossed it on him. Ted howled as it burnt him.

'I knew it.' Kerrie said as he fell to the ground in pain. Kerrie quickly read the exorcism as Kerrie read it the spirit of the woman seemed to be holding Ted on the ground keeping her safe. As Kerrie finished the exorcism the demon left the body in a black cloud of smoke knocking Kerrie to the floor on it's way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Dean and Sam ran into the room to see Kerrie sitting on the floor in shock.

'She helped me.' Kerrie said looking over at Ted who just started to wake up. 'Ted, are you ok?'

'Yea, what is going on?'

'You were possessed by a demon.' Kerrie said getting off the floor.

'I'm here tracking down some vamps that's the last thing I remember.' He said dusting himself off.

'There's vamps here?' Dean asked.

'3 of them were living in the basement. I know I killed off two of them but the third... I was about to kill him. That's the last thing I remember.'

'Was the guard alive when you came in?' Ted shook his head as Kerrie walked over to the wall. She put her hand against the wall then moved away.

'The vampire is gone. He left right before we got here.'

'Kerrie, how are you communicating with the ghost?' Ted asked.

'I can see and hear her just like any other person.'

'So... it is true. You can communicate with the dead.'

'If they let me. She wasn't the one haunting this hospital it was the demon using her death to draw hunters in.'

'I better get going.'

'Are you sure you're ok?' Sam asked as Ted started cleaning up his alter.

'Yea, my brother lives a few blocks away. He's a hunter to, I'm sure he's already on the vamps case. Thanks, Kerrie.'

'Anytime.' Ted finished packing up and headed out the door.

'You didn't tell us you could talk to spirits.' Dean said as Kerrie put her things back in her bag.

'I don't like to tell people. Most people think it's a dangerous thing to do but I've helped a lot of people this way.'

'When did you learn to talk to them?'

'When I was a kid. It just came natural. By the time I was in high school spirits were seeking me out for help and I finally learned to control it. I know it runs in my family but no one talks about who can and can't.'

'Can you just talk to spirits?' Sam asked as they walked outside.

'Pretty much. Some times they don't want to talk like the last one, they are just so mad they can't even communicate their feelings.'

'Are you sure it's ok to leave her?' Dean said as they got to the gate.

'She is ready to move on, we don't need to do anything else. Why don't you two get going and I'll call the police?'

'What are you gonna tell them?' Sam asked.

'That I was walking by and saw the blood.'

'Are you sure you can pull it off on your own?' Dean asked smirking.

'I love how much you underestimate me.' Kerrie said climbing back over the fence and dialing 911 on her cell phone. As she finished her phone call Sam and Dean pulled around the corner to wait for her.

After a few questions by the police Kerrie was free to go, she of course used a fake name and gave the motel number. As Dean drove back to the motel the sun was starting to rise. They stopped to get breakfast at a 24 hour diner then went back to the motel to sleep for a bit before hitting the road.

When Kerrie woke up she felt Sam's arm across her waist. Kasey jumped up on the bed waking Sam up then jumping on the other bed to wake Dean up. Kerrie grabbed her things and went to take a shower leaving the guys to grumble about the time on their own. By the time she finished packing up and taking Kasey for a walk Sam and Dean were ready to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

As Dean drove down a long stretch of highway everyone was silent. Kasey was snoring as she laid across Kerrie's lap. Kerrie was listening to her I-Pod with her eyes closed. Sam was looking out the window as Dean tapped his hand on the wheel in tune with a song. The sound of ringing interrupted all of their thoughts. Kerrie pulled off her headphones and answered her phone.

'Hello?' She said tiredly.

'Hey sis, Aimee and I have a huge favor to ask.'

'What kind of favor?'

'One of Aimee's friends doesn't want to be in her wedding anymore so she needs someone.'

'Kayte, Aimee had tons of friends. Why me?'

'Cause I'm gonna be the maid of honor now and I'll need help planning things.'

'That's nice drag me into the hole thing.'

'So... is that a yes?'

'I guess so.'

'Great, when you come back we're hosting a small engagement party at your place and then we need to get fitted for dresses.'

'Hang on what color are the dresses?'

'Red, it is a Valentines Day wedding.'

'Red? That's my least favorite color.'

'I better get going I need to finish the invite list.'

'How many people are you inviting?'

'Only 20 or so people.'

'It's gonna be catered right?'

'Of course. Talk to yea later.'

'Bye Kayte.' Kerrie shook her head as she closed her phone.

'Was that you sister?' Sam asked.

'Yup, she wants me to be in her friend's wedding so I can help her with the work.'

'And your not happy about that? I thought all girls like weddings?' Dean asked.

'Weddings are dull. Last year I had to go to four. The only thing good about weddings is the receptions. Watching drunk people act like goofs is always fun.'

'When's the wedding?'

'Valentines Day, how cliché.'

'You don't like Valentines Day either?' Dean asked.

'That is a dumbest holiday. It's just an excuse to buy flowers and chocolate.'

'I wish more girls thought like you. You really are a tomboy.'

'Yup, I would rather be playing sports then be out shopping.'

'You don't dress like a tomboy.' Sam said turning in his seat a bit.

'I got out of that when I went to high school. Wearing a skirt everyday changes your view on things.' Dean took the next exit and pulled into a dinner. 'Not again.' Kerrie groaned.

'These places have great food.' Dean said getting out of the car.

'Eating this everyday is clogging your arteries.'

'Where do you want to eat then?'

'There was a sign for Panera.'

'What's that?'

'A cafe/sandwich place.' Dean made a face.

'I agree with Kerrie, I'm getting sick of dinner food.' Dean gave them both a look and got back into the car.

'Fine but next time it's my choice.'


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

After a quick lunch they were back on the road. Dean and Sam got into a debate over their father. They had been trying to get in contact with him for months but had no luck so far.

'Dean, we've been looking for months. What if he is really dead?'

'I don't think he is. If he's really devoted to killing that demon he wouldn't move on until it's gone.'

'How do you know that?' Dean mumbled.

'Spirits can't move on if they have unfinished business. You two should know that.'

'We do.' Dean said as Sam nodded.

'Why don't you let me look into it?'

'How?' Dean asked.

'I'll use my spirit board. My spirit guide loves to get the inside scoop.'

'Your spirit guide?'

'Yea, Andy. I'm still trying to figure out the others.'

'You have more than one?' Sam asked suprised.

'Everyone has their average spirit guide. If you communicate with them a lot then you'll also get to know you gate keeper as well as a few others. Right now it seems like I have five but that could always change.'

'Your really into this spirit thing.' Dean said tapping his hand on the wheel.

'I really think it runs in my family. it just came natural when I was a kid now I can control it. Before spirits would follow me around and not leave, not anymore.'

'How did you do it?'

'I had to work on blocking them out and only allowing nonthreating spirits to contact me.'

'I still don't trust those boards. Once you open up to that it's no telling what will come in.'

'Dean, you should really try it sometime. It's not cheesy like in movies. That board helped me through a tough time, I could actually say good-bye to my aunt.'

'What happened to her?' Sam gave Dean a look as Kerrie started talking.

'She had cancer and died. All she wanted to do was see her three boys get married and settle down. Once that happened she started to give up. My parents, Kayte, and I went on vacation and she was doing ok when we left. The night after we got back we got the call. She waited till our vacation was over to give me.' Kerrie said looking out the window trying not to cry.

Dean didn't know what to say, he felt bad for bringing it up. A few hours later they reacted their destination. Sam and Dean got out of the car as Kerrie started walking with Kasey.

'Go talk to her. She's upset that you brought that up.' Sam said going to get them a room.

'Damn it.' Dean mumbled walking faster to catch up to Kerrie. 'I'm sorry I brought up your aunt.'

'Don't be, I want to remember her for all of the great things she did.'

'Are you sure your ok?'

'Yea, don't worry I'm not a big crier.' She said half smiling. Kerrie looked at her ringing phone. 'Better take this.' Kerrie continued walking talking to whoever called her. Dean walked over to the car to see Sam waiting.

'Well?'

'She said she's ok.'

'Did you actually apologize.' Dean nodded and grabbed his bag. 'And?'

'I just told you.'

'I''ve never seen you like this before. Know what? I'm gonna back off, it's not a good idea either of us try to date her.'

'Fine.' Dean mumbled looking through his bag.

'I bet she can help us track down dad. We should let her use that board.'

'We'll find him, I don't want to use the board. I'm gonna go get some food, I'll be back.' Dean walked out the door slamming it shut as Sam shook his head.

Dean was falling hard and Sam knew he had to stop any feelings he had for Kerrie. Kerrie knocked on the door a few minutes later. Sam let her in and went back to his research online.

'Where did Dean go? He looked mad when he got into the car.'

'He went to go get some food.' Kerrie nodded and dug out a pair of pjs then went go to change. Kasey hopped up on the bed and snuggled up next to Sam. When Kerrie came out of the bathroom she put on her ipod and stretched out on the other bed closing her eyes. Dean returned over 2 hours later to see Kerrie asleep and Sam looking through a book.

'Nice to bring us back something.' Sam said smirking.

'I see an empty pizza box there.' Dean said kicking off his shoes. 'I know you didn't mean what you said before I left-'

'Dean, I did mean it. That's the end of it.' Sam said closing his book.

'You'll regret saying that in the morning.' Dean said shaking his head. Sam shrugged and got into bed and turned his back to Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

'Huh?' Dean said sitting up and turning on a small lamp.

'Why are you sleeping on the couch?' She asked quietly.

'You looked comfortable I didn't want to wake you.'

'You should have. There's no reason for you to sleep on that couch.'

'I'm fine here. Go back to bed.' He said laying back down.

'No, get up. I'm not letting you sleep on that couch.' She said folding her arms across her chest. Dean reluctantly sat up as Kerrie sat next to him. 'What's up? Something is on your mind.'

'Nothing.'

'I can clearly see something is bothering both you and Sam. What is it?'

'Nothing.'

'Your lying.'

'I am not.' Dean finally turned to face Kerrie and within seconds their lips met in a fiery kiss. As the kiss intensified Dean pulled Kerrie onto his lap.

Dean opened his eyes to hear his phone ringing.

'What?' He mumbled.

'Where the hell are you?' Sam demanded.

'I'm sleeping in the car.' Dean said opening the door to the car.

'Are you outside?'

'No, near the park down the street. I'll be back in a few.' Dean closed the phone and shook his head.

'Damn.' He said kicking a rock. Dean walked around the car trying to clear his head. He never let anything get to him but she managed to break down the wall without even trying. Dean got back in the car and drove back to motel. Sam was sitting at the desk on the computer.

'You look rough.' Sam said looking at him.

'Yea.'

'I found information about the deaths around here.' Sam continued talking as Dean kicked off his shoes and grabbed some clothes.

'Where's Kerrie?'

'She got back an hour ago from interviewing people. I think she's sitting out by the pool.'

Dean walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He cranked up the hot water and shed his clothes. Dean stepped into the shower and tried to wash the images of his dream out of his head.

Outside by the pool Kerrie was on her phone.

'Mom, she had the baby?'

'Yes, last night after 11 hours of labor.'

'Damn, must have been intense.'

'I heard it was I dropped off the basket you made at Mary's house and I went to the hospital with her.' Ellie continued to give her daughter the rest of the information.

'Thanks mom, so you'll e-mail me some pictures later.'

'I will.'

'Talk to you later.'

'Bye hunny.'

Kerrie closed her phone and smiled. Ally was her oldest friend, they had met in preschool. Their moms became good friends so when Ally found out she was pregnant Kerrie was the first one she talked to. Since Kerrie worked at a daycare at the time Ally visited a few times in the infant classroom to get a feel for what was to come. Even though Kerrie wasn't the godmother she had gotten Ally a bunch of gifts and offered to baby-sit two afternoons a week when Ally went back to work.

Dean came out of the bathroom dressed to see Sam still looking at the computer.

'What now?' Dean mumbled going to put his shoes on.

'I think we should check it out.'

'Ok, are you gonna tell her we're going?'

'Why don't you? I want to finish reading this page.'

'Are you sure cause I can read it for you-'

'Dean, I can read it.'

'Fine.' Dean mumbled opening the door. The pool area was across the parking lot. Only one person was sitting over there and he assumed to was Kerrie.

'Damn him.' Dean muttered as he walked in that direction. Kerrie was reading a magazine when Dean got there.

'We're gonna go look into some things.'

'Oh ok.' Dean tried hard not to stare as she stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts.

'Did Sam find anything new?'

'I guess so, I only just got back.'

Dean let her walk a few steps ahead of him until they reached the door. As Kerrie walked into the room Dean could see Sam's flushed expression seeing her in a bathing suet. Sam quickly looked back at the computer as Kerrie went to go get changed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

An hour later they were standing outside the first victims house.

'Do yea think anyone's inside?' Kerrie asked.

'Let's knock.' Sam said walking forward but Kerrie grabbed his arm as Kasey growled.

'Something's inside.' Kerrie said holding Kasey's leash tighter.

'Sam, what is it?'

'I don't know yet. We hardly got any information that is similar.' Kerrie handed the leash to Sam.

'Give me ten minutes then come in after me if I'm not out.' Kerrie said slinging her bag over her shoulder. Dean started laughing as she pushed open a side window and climbed in the window.

'She's a lot more graceful then either of us.' A big bang was heard and Kasey raced forward dragging Sam behind her.

'Guess we're not waiting then.' Sam said running to keep up with the dog. Dean reached the window and looked in to see a man pinned to the wall.

'The door's open!' Kerrie yelled holding her knife to the man's throat. 'Now, what are you doin in here?' She asked again.

'Sally was a friend of mine.' The guy said holding up his hands as Sam, Dean, and Kasey came in the door. 'Get that away from me!' The guy screeched backing against the furthest wall.

'How do you know Sally?' Kerrie said still holding the knife in his direction.

'She's my ex. We broke up when I went away to school last year. I came back here when I heard what happened.' Kerrie tossed him a flask.

'Take a drink.'

'No way, this could be drugged.'

'Just do it!' Dean said loudly. The guy took a swig and nothing happened.

'I guess your not lying. When's the last time you saw her?'

'Near Christmas. She was seeing some guy that lives on the other side of town. When I stopped by her best friend's house they said he's dead too.'

'Yea, Craig Richards.'

'How did Sally die? No one will tell me.'

'The coroner says she was suffocated.'

'Who are you all anyway?'

'Investigators. Craig's family hired us.' Kerrie said writing down the information the man gave. 'What's your name?'

'Paul Wallace. Can I go now?'

'One more question, did Sally know a Rich Elkins or Tess Hall?'

'Rich was my best friend. Did something happen to him?'

'He was also killed in the same way.'

'Oh god, Tess is Rich's girlfriend.' Paul mumbled.

'Thanks for the information.' Paul nodded as he walked towards the door. 'I hope you find who did this?'

'We will.' As the door closed Kasey broke away from Sam and jumped up licking Kerrie's face.

'Kase, he was harmless.' Kerrie said laughing as her dog stopped. The fur on Kasey's back went up as she growled again. The room got colder as the pictures on the wall started to rattle.

'We have a very pissed off spirit.' Kerrie said reaching into her bag. She pulled out a box and opened it. It held some herbs and incense. Kerrie put down an incense holder and lit one as she walked over to the pictures. There was one of Sally, Paul, Rich, Tess, and another couple.

'It's her.' Kerrie said taking the picture down.

'I'll go find out who these people are.' Sam said taking the picture and running after Paul.

'Your really good with this spirit stuff.' Dean said as the temperature of the room returned to normal.

'It runs in my family. It skipped two generations, it's from my grandfather's family. My mom's father.'

'How do you know that?'

'My great-grandmother came through and told me. Then she told me about notes to prove it.' Kerrie said pulling out a old notebook All the pages were yellow and covered in neat handwriting.

'Wow, this is amazing.'

'She was a midwife and none of the babies or mother's died on her watch.' Kerrie said putting the notebook away.

'My dad was always afraid of witches.'

'Most people are.' Kerrie said picking up Kasey's leash. 'Not all of us use dark magick.' Kerrie said over her shoulder as she walked out of the house. Dean followed after her to see Kerrie stopping at the side of the house.

'Whatever it was came back.' Kerrie said pointing to an open window upstairs.

'I'll go check it out.'

'Nothing's in there. The spirits would have told me.'

'What are you going to do now?'

'I want to come back tonight and hold a circle to see if any of the people killed can give me some information.'

Sam was still talking to Paul farther up the street. Paul was writing something on the back of the picture.

'You two should watch Paul.'

'What about you?'

'Kasey's coming with me. The spirit in that house is mad so if the killer comes back I'm sure she'll give him hell.' Sam came jogging over.

'The other couple are both away at school. The guy's name is Steve Hilyard and the girl is Rachel Powers. He said they both went to school at UCLA.'

'Let's look into that.' Kerrie said opening the car door and Kasey jumped in. Sam gave Dean a look as they both got in the car.

Kerrie found both Steve and Rachel's myspace pages as Sam called the college to get information. Dean went to go check out their parents house's to make sure both of them were still at school.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

That night Kerrie sat on the floor in Sally's living room. Candles lit up the room as she started to open a circle. Kasey was laying outside of the circle snoring softly. Once the circle was cast Kerrie began asking Sally questions.

'Sally, who is Paul Wallace?' She spelled out friend.

'Paul and Tess may be in danger. Craig and Rich are both dead. Who did this to you?' Sally spelled out evil man.

'What did the evil man look like?' She spelled out dark eyes.

'Was it a demon?' Sally spelled out yes, help friends.

'I'll help them. Was the man in the body of anyone you knew?' She spelled out Peter Sanders.

'Thank you, Sally. This will help me help your friends.'

Kerrie closed the circle and started packing up her things as someone started banging on the door. Kasey started growling and the fur went up on her back. The room started to get cooler as Kerrie shivered.

'It's him. You need to get away.' Came a faint voice. Kerrie grabbed a piece of chalk and started to draw a demon trap in front of the door.

'Sally, once I finish I want you to let him in while I cast a spell. I'm going to stop him from hurting anyone else.'

The room continued to get colder as Kasey backed up against the wall bearing her teeth. Kerrie took a step back once the circle was finished and started chanting. The door swung open and a large man was in the doorway.

'You think you can stop me witch.' The said in a low voice.

A gust pushed him into the room and he was stuck in the circle. The demon started muttering curses of his own as Sally's spirit began throwing things at him. Kerrie finished the spell as the man collapsed onto the floor and the dark smoke seeped into the ground.

'Sally, we did it.' Kerrie said trying to stand up but stumbled. Kasey rushed to her side as Kerrie crawled against the wall.

'Sally, thank you. It's safe for you to move on.'

The room started to warm as a small smile crossed Kerrie's face. It took nearly an our for Kerrie's strength to come back and by then Sam and Dean were beginning to worry. Kerrie was supposed to call them when she was done. When Sam and Dean arrived at the house the door was open and Kerrie was still sitting on the floor next to Kasey.

'Are you ok?' Sam asked running into the house.

'Yea, Sally helped me trap the demon and I exorcised him. I'm just a bit worn out, when I don't do the typical exorcism and use my powers it takes a lot out of me.'

'You can use your powers to pull a demon out of someone?'

'Yes, but it takes a lot of focus and power. That's only the third time I've done it.' Dean stood in the doorway looking at the man who was starting to wake up.

'What am I doing here?'

'You tried to break in buddy.' Dean said as the man scrambled to his feet.

'Oh my gosh, so sorry.' He sad hurrying out the door.

'Come on let's get back to the hotel and you can rest.' Sam helped Kerrie to her feet as Dean grabbed her bag and Kasey's leash. On the ride back to the hotel Kerrie explained the whole story. Sam listened to every word while Dean seemed to be in his own world.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The next few weeks past by quickly. As the three of them finished up their last "case" together Kerrie's friend, Danny, arrived to drive back to Boston with her.

'Hey you!' Danny said getting out of her Jeep and giving her a bear hug.

'Hey DD! Come meet Sam and Dean.' Kasey came running over and jumped up almost knocking him over.

'Look at you. You've gotten bigger Kasey.'

'That's her friend?' Dean asked softly.

'Yea, her best friend.'

'Danny, this is Sam and Dean.'

'It's great to finally meet you two. Kerrie's told me a lot about you guys.' Danny was about 6"2 with blonde hair and blue eyes. 'How was it traveling around and hunting?' Danny asked taking a seat.

'Ok, Kerrie gave us a new perspective.' Sam said. Dean took an instant dislike to Danny and everyone could sense it.

'I'm going to go take Kasey for a quick walk.' Kerrie said grabbing Kasey's leash. Once she was a good distance from the door Danny relaxed a bit.

'I have to say meeting you two in person is different. Kerrie described Sam as is but you, Dean, are a different story.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'I know you don't like me but I think we have a lot more in common then you think. Anyway do you two want to hear some embarrassing stories?' Without waiting for an answer Danny went into detail about some pretty funny stories and when Kerrie came back she could tell from the three of their faces they were talking about her.

'You told them some of the stories then?' Danny burst out laughing as Kerrie sat down next to Sam. 'I have plenty to say about you too.'

Later that night Dean went out for a drink leaving the others to hang around the hotel.

'Kerrie, can you try to contact my father?' Sam asked.

'Sure, Dean's still against it and you want some answers.' Sam nodded as he and Danny watched Kerrie set up a board. She quickly explained things to Sam and then started the ritual. Kerrie closed her eyes and right away knew his father was alive.

'Sam your father isn't dead but your mother has a message if you want to hear it.' Sam nodded as a message started to be spelt out on the board.

"I love you Sammy, don't waist your whole life chasing after demons. Follow your heart."

At the bar.... Dean was on his third beer when a blonde took the seat next to him.

'Hey suga.' Dean turned to look at her.

'Hi.' He reverted his eyes back to the bar.

'We should get out of here.'

'No thanks.' Dean surprised himself by saying that and he watched out of the corner of his eye as the girl walked back to a table.

Dean stayed at the bar for another two hours before going back to the hotel. He tired to open the door quietly but Sam was still up sitting on the bed with his computer.

'Kerrie's next door in Danny's room. They are gonna stop in before they leave.' Sam said not looking up from his typing.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The next morning Kerrie went out and got coffee and donuts for everyone. When she got back Danny was packing up the car. Kerrie knocked on the guys door and Sam opened it with a half smile.

'I brought breakfast.' Dean was laying on the bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

'Is someone hungover?' Kerrie asked with a smirk. 'I got your favorite.' Kerrie said walking over and putting a donut in his hand.

'Thanks.' Dean mumbled taking a big bite.

'I'm gonna miss you two.' Kerrie said sipping her coffee.

'I'm sure we'll work together again, soon.' Sam said forcing a smile.

'You better say that.' Kerrie said with a grin.

'Kerrie, are you almost ready to go?' Danny asked walking into the room with Kasey.

'We're in no rush.'

'We are, remember we're meeting your cousin in Cincinnati to go to the baseball game.'

'Oh yea, we should get going then.'

'It was nice meeting you two!' Danny said going to put Kasey in the car.

'I'll see you two around, give me a call if your in the New England area.'

'We will, it was nice having you around.' Dean said as Sam followed Kerrie out the door.

'If you hear of anything and need some help just call.' Sam said half a half smile. Kerrie took a step forward and hugged Sam.

'You two take care.' She said forcing a smile.

'You too.' Kerrie turned and got into the passenger seat.

As she car pulled out of the lot she gave a wave as Sam walked back into the room. Dean was on his second donut and was staring at the blank TV. In the car Kerrie grabbed a tissue to wipe away her tears.

'Girls get way to emotional about things.' Danny said sipping his coffee as they stopped at a red light.

'Guys can be so insensitive.' She said hitting his arm.

'Are you ok, seriously?'

'I'll be fine.' Kerrie said as Kasey leaned up from the back and licked the side of her face. 'Kase, we'll see them again.' Kasey flopped back into a laying position as the car started moving again.

'Kerrie, they are both good guys but you really don't want to be getting involved with a hunter again. You said it yourself.'

'Well... I may have changed my mind.' Kerrie said crossing her arms across her chest as she stared out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

November 2006

Kerrie got out of her car as she started off to her class. She heard her phone ringing and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hi Kerrie, it's Sam.'

'Hey Sam, how are you doing?'

'Good, how are you?'

'Busy, but good.'

'I was wondering if you know a spell to seal a house up?'

'I probably can write one up. I only have one class tonight so after that I can work on it and call you back later.'

'Sure, whenever you have the time.'

'How's Dean?'

'He's ok, he was kinda pissed when I told him about the board but at least we know our father's alive.'

'Yea, I have some news about him. A hunter that I know heard he was in Seattle about a month ago. He just contacted me last night.'

'I'm sure he's moved on by now but thanks for asking around.'

'It's not a problem. I'll call you back when I finish that spell.'

'Thanks, Kerrie.'

'Ok, bye Sam.'

Kerrie walked into her class, she still had 20 minutes before it started so she pulled out her note book and began writing down ideas for the spell. After she had two different words to the spell she came out with a few herbal mixtures as well as directions. When the professor came into class Kerrie ripped out the pages and put them in her bag. Class seemed to drag on as she wanted to get home and test out the spell. When the professor announced class was over she grabbed her things and hurried out the door.

On the way home she stopped at a botanicals store to gather the herbs as well as some new candles. Kerrie made it home and started her dinner as she got everything together for the spells. Two streets away she knew of an empty house to try the spell out out. The yard had a tall fence and no one would notice her in there. Kerrie took Kasey with her after eating and tried out the first spell. It worked well but Kerrie wanted something stronger. She tested out the second spell and it worked perfectly.

Once the spell was broken they headed back to her apartment. Kerrie pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down to Sam's number. She turned on her computer as the phone rang.

'Hi Kerrie.'

'Hi Sam, I came up with two spells. The second is stronger, what do you need to seal the house from?'

'A guy is making zombies and we want to seal them in.'

'Ok, I'm going to e-mail you the second spell. The herbs should be easy enough to find. Was there any new age stores nearby?'

'I think so, if not I'm sure there is one in the next town.'

'Ok, I'll finish typing this up and I'll send it.'

'How was class?'

'Boring, Personality Psychology isn't as interesting as it should be.'

'Crapy professor?'

'Yea, defiantly one of the worse I've ever had. She's such a hard grader, the last time I got a C on a paper was in middle school.'

'Damn, she's that bad.'

'Yea, we were supposed to have a male professor but he ended up in the hospital and she was the only one that would take the class.' Kerrie could hear Dean complaining in the background.

'I gotta get going. I'll give you a call and let you know how the spell worked.'

'Ok, good luck.' Kerrie closed the phone as she quickly typed up the spell.

Sam called her back the next day to say the spell was working great. They talked for nearly an hour before his phone battery died.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Kerrie was planning on going to Vermont to check out a vampire nest during the weekend. On her drive up she got an idea, she was going to invite Sam and Dean for Thanksgiving. It was in a week and she doubted they would celebrate on their own. Kerrie called Sam knowing he would say yes before Dean could object.

'Hi Kerrie, what's up?'

'Hi Sam, I was wondering if you and Dean wanted to come up for Thanksgiving. I'm having my parents and sister over.'

'I don't know. Hey Dean, what are we doing for Thanksgiving?' Kerrie stifled a laugh as Sam came back. 'We'll come.'

'Great, come up whenever I have a guest room in the apartment so you guys can stay with me.'

'Really? You want two messy guys staying with you?'

'Sure why not?' She said laughing.

'Ok, we'll be there on Wednesday.'

'Ok, see you guys then. If you need directions just give me a call.'

'Ok, thanks Kerrie.'

'Bye Sam.'

When Kerrie got back to Boston she sat down to make a list of things she needed to do before Wednesday. Wednesday came soon enough, the night before Kerrie e-mailed Sam directions from Providence. She was at work when the principle came into the room.

'Kerrie, can you do me a favor and cover the 6th grade for a bit? Mrs. Shea needs to go to a meeting.' Kerrie reluctantly nodded.

'Jen, if two guys come in looking for me can you send them upstairs?'

'Sure, what's their names again?'

'Sam and Dean.' Jen nodded as Kerrie walked out of the room. Jen was the autistic preschool teacher and was great to work with but she did have her blonde moments.

When Kerrie got upstairs the class was in an uproar.

'Of course he sends me to the worse class in the school.' She muttered opening the door. A very pregnant woman stood there on the verge of tears.

'I'm so sorry, call Dr. A if they continue.' She hurried out of the room with a binder.

'Guys!' The class stopped what they were doing. 'Listen, I'm up here for the next hour. I want you to take out something to do either a book to read, classwork or homework. I don't want to have to ask you to be quiet so sit down and do something.' Some students hurried into their seats while a few of the boys continued their conversation.

'Paul Roberts, I know both of your brothers. If you don't sit down and be quiet I'll be sure to give one of them a call.' Kerrie said in a semi yell. The boys walked to their seats. 'Keep it up and I'll make sure you all can stay for detention.'

Kerrie took a seat at the teacher's desk and looked at the ceiling. She hated covering the middle school classrooms, the kids were rude and completely disrespectful.

15 minutes later there was a knock and a blonde haired girls walked in.

'Kerrie, you have some visitors.' Sam and Dean walked in after her. Both of them had visitor badges on. A few of the girls started giggling and talking to each other.

'Remember what I said, I know Ms. Paulie has detention every day after school, I'm sure she'd love seeing some of your faces. It's a half day guys, you get out in an hour settle down.' Dean tried his hardest not to laugh.

'How did you get stuck in here?' Sam mumbled.

'I guess their teacher had a meeting. All I have to say in the principle owes me big time. I can't stand covering the middle school classes, these kids are so disrespectful. I'd love to get my middle school principle in here, she was nun and a hard ass.' Kerrie said quietly as Dean started laughing.

'That is classic, you had a nun as a principle.'

'Obviously I didn't get into trouble, she was scary.'

5 minutes later the teacher walked in.

'Thanks so much.' Kerrie nodded as the guys followed her down the stairs. She walked into the office.

'Dr. A, I'm gonna head out now since I covered that class for the second time this week.' The older man stood there open mouthed but nodded. 'Have a nice long weekend.' Kerrie signed out and went to go get her things.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

'Thank god, I'm out of there. Those kids suck.' She said walking to the car.

'You didn't drive?'

'Nope, I took the train and walked up the hill.'

'That hill.' Dean said making a face

'Yup, my parent's live over there. I used to walk up that hill every day from high school. Did you find your way here easy enough?'

'Yea, you gave good directions.' Sam said quickly as Dean shot him a look.

'Why don't we stop and get some pizza on the way to my place? I'll call and order, best pizza in the world.' Kerrie said pulling out her phone. She ordered 2 large pizzas as Dean started down the street. 'You want the grand tour of C-town?'

'Why not?'

'Good, it only takes a whole 10 minutes.' She said with a laugh. She pointed out the Bunkerhill Monument, part of the Freedom Trail, and the USS Constitution as well as her old elementary/middle school that was now closed.

'You enjoy the tour?' She asked with a laugh.

'I can't believe you grew up here. This place seems cool.' Dean said.

'Yea, it was cool till I started high school then most of my friends started using drugs. A lot of people have moved out in the past 10 years to try to keep their kids out of trouble. My parents are actually thinking of finally moving.' 5 minutes later they arrived at the pizza place.

'Pizza Regina, I've heard of this place before.' Dean said looking at the store as Kerrie went in.

'Kerrie told us about it over the summer. They are supposed to have really great brick oven pizza.'

'Why haven't you told her about dad?'

'You haven't told her either.'

'You're the one that has been talking to her on the phone and sending e-mails.' Dean said giving his brother a dirty look.

'I know I should have called her. She may have been able to help-'

'I'm surprised that Bobby didn't tell her.'

'I asked him not to.' Sam said as Kerrie came walking back to the car with the pizzas.

'They smell good.' Dean said turning in his seat.

'I live right over there.' Kerrie said pointing to two large apartment building across the road. 'It's easiest if you turn right and go under the trail tracks at the next turn.' Dean started driving following her directions.

2 minutes later they parked next to her car in the lot.

'Why are you two so quiet?'

'No reason.' Dean said quickly as they took the elevator up to Kerrie's floor. When she opened the door Kasey came bounding over to them.

'Oh Dean, she missed you.' Kerrie said with a laugh as Kasey got up on her back legs to lick Dean's face.

'Gee thanks.' He mumbled wiping the dog saliva off his face. Kerrie grabbed paper plates and come cans of soda.

'What have you two been up to?'

'We met up with our father not long after you left.' Sam said as Kerrie nodded. 'Unfortunately we got into an accident and he made a pact to save Dean's life.' Kerrie's smile faded as she looked at the two brothers.

'Why didn't you two call me? I could have helped.'

'I was freaking out and I asked Bobby not to tell you.' Sam said quietly.

'How are you two doing?'

'We're fine. We practically grew up on our own.' Dean said sipping his soda.

'I wished I could have met him.' Silence fell over the group as they ate the pizza.

'This is really good.' Dean said with a mouth full of pizza.

'See I told yea, best pizza in the world. I eat there all the time and I'd never get sick of it.'

Once they were done eating Kerrie showed them the guest room. She borrowed an inflatable mattress from Danny.

'I don't know who wants to stay in here-'

'I'll take the room.' Dean said quickly.

'Ok, when it's time to go to sleep we can move this out in the living room. You two can get settled in and I'm gonna start baking.' Kerrie left the room and went into the kitchen.

'This place is nice.' Dean said looking around the room as Sam stood in the doorway.

'Yea it is.'

'Why don't you go talk to her?' Dean said kicking off his shoes. 'Shut the door on the way out.' Sam turned and shut the door before walking towards the kitchen.

'Do you need any help?' Kerrie jumped a bit as she came out of the fridge.

'Actually I could use some help. Are you good at peeling? I'm gonna make an apple pie and a cake so if you start on the apples I can get the cake in the oven.'

'Sure.' Kerrie got out a peeler and put the apples on the table with a cutting board and knife.

'I know I should have told you about our dad sooner but I didn't want you to drop everything to come out and help us.'

'I wouldn't have minded. The job isn't what I expected. A few days off would have been worth it to help you guys out. What happened to Dean?'

'A demon possessed a truck driver and he rammed into the driver's side of the Impala. Dean was in a coma, a reaper was trying to get him to let go. I actually used a board to talk to him. Dad made a deal with YED to bring Dean back.'

'That must be hard for him.'

'He feels guilty. Of course he's never going to say that but I can tell.' Kerrie finished mixing the cake. 'Did you just melt down Milky Way bars?' Sam asked watching her at the stove.

'I did. I'm making a Milky Way cake, it's awesome.' Once the cake was in the oven she went to work putting together the apple pie.

'Your good at this, I don't think I could make a pie.'

'I'm going to make top hat cupcakes, you can help me with those.'

'No way, I'm sure I'll mess them up. Peeling apples is one thing but cupcakes-'

5 minutes later Sam was mixing the batter for the cupcakes as Kerrie got together the ingredients for the filling.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The next morning Kerrie got up at 8 to put the turkey in the oven. She was quiet and didn't wake up Sam who was asleep on the air mattress in the living room. By 10 both Sam and Dean were up. While Kerrie was in the shower they were watching the parade. When she came out of the bathroom Sam was brining the mattress back into the guest room.

'When is your family coming?'

'They should be here around 1 and everything will be ready at 2.' Dean opted to continue watching the parade as Sam went to get dressed.

'Want anything to eat?' Kerrie asked getting some cereal out.

'Sure, I'll have whatever your having.' She came into the room with 2 bowls of cereal.

'I haven't watched the parade in years.' Dean said his eyes not leaving the TV.

'If you need to talk-'

'I don't. I'm fine.'

'Dean, you may think that your fine now but in awhile you may want to talk. Anytime just pick up the phone.'

'Sure.' He mumbled shoving the cereal in his mouth. Sam came into the room and Kerrie who was finished with her breakfast walked into the kitchen with him.

'What do you want for breakfast?'

'Cereal is good.' Kerrie grabbed a bowl and poured some cheerios into the bowl.

At 12:30 the doorbell rang and Kerrie walked to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw an older man standing there.

'You came.' She said hugging him.

'Yes, since you only live around the corner.' The man followed her into the house.

'Uncle Fran, this is Sam and Dean.'

'The hunters.' Kerrie nodded as he extended his hand to Sam who was closer. 'Nice to meet you two. I did a bit of hunting in my younger days but settled down when I got married.' Fran took a seat on the couch and started asking the brother's about any interesting experiences.

'I always knew Kerrie would get into hunting. She has a gift and it's nice to see her able to use it to help.' Fran was Kerrie's great-uncle, and was like a second grandfather to her. He was always visiting with her grandfather that lived with them so they were close.

At 1 Kerrie's parents and sister arrived. Right away Kayte gave Sam and Dean a once over. The hunting talk ended since Kerrie's sister and mother knew nothing about it. Her father knew she was doing things surrounding sprits bit that was the extent of his knowledge. Everyone made small talk for an hour until everything was finished cooking. When Kerrie went to go get everything from the kitchen Sam offered to help.

'Everything smells and looks good.' Sam said helping to put some of the food in bowls to bring to the table.

'Thanks.' Kerrie was working on making a homemade gravy as Sam went back and forth from the kitchen and dining room.

Dinner went well with everyone continuing to talk about the parade. After desert Fran decided to head home. Kerrie packed up some extra food for him to bring home.

'I'll stop by and visit on Wednesday.'

'Ok, bring Kasey.' Kerrie nodded as he walked to the elevator.

'I'm surprised Fran came. Every time I invited him to the house he said no.' Kerrie's mother said.

'Kasey and I got visit once or twice a week. I think he likes my cooking because I usually bring him something.'

'You guys should come out tomorrow night. A group of us are going clubbing.'

'We're actually heading to Maine tomorrow morning.' Kerrie said as Kayte made a face.

'Your no fun.' After another hour Kerrie's parents and sister left.

'That was nice.' Dean said laying on the couch with his hands on his stomach. 'I'm actually full.' Kerrie went to work cleaning up as Dean got up off the couch. 'I think I'm going to go for a walk. Want me to take Kasey?'

'Would you? I'm sure she'd love it.' Dean went to get Kasey out of Kerrie's room and put on her leash.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

As Dean walked out the door he gave Sam a look then closed the door.

'Your a great cook.' Sam said filling the dishwasher.

'Thanks, I've been cooking since I was a kid. I picked up a lot watching my grandparents.' Silence fell over the kitchen as Kerrie hand washed some pans. Once she was finished she washed and dried her hands and turned to see Sam standing right in front of her.

'Kerrie, I-' Sam was cut off by her kissing him. Kerrie was on her toes so the kiss didn't last long. When she stepped back she smiled.

'Wow.' Sam said with a grin.

'I was tired of waiting for you.' She said with a smirk before walking into the living room.

'I was about to tell you.' Kerrie started laughing.

'I know you've been trying since yesterday. I made it easier on you.' Sam sat next to her on the couch as she flipped on the TV. When nothing caught her attention she flipped off the TV and turned to face Sam.

'I don't know how this is going to work out but-' Again Kerrie cut him off with a kiss. After a few minutes she ended up on his lap and pulled away.

'I see you don't want me to talk.' Sam said with a smirk.

'No, not now.' Sam leaned forward as their lips met again.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang and Kerrie climbed off of Sam's lap and adjusted her clothes as she walked to the door. Kerrie opened the door and Dean walked in with Kasey.

'She did her business.' Dean said unhooking her leash.

'God girl.' Kerrie said patting her as Kasey put up her paw to shake.

'I'm gonna go out for a bit. I need to clear my head. Do you have an extra key incase I come back late?' Kerrie walked over to her bag and grabbed her extra set of keys.

Dean took them and smirked seeing Sam sit on the couch with a pillow on his lap. Dean got into the car and rested his head against the steering wheel. He hated that he and Sam had fallen for the same girl. That never happened. Kerrie was more suited to Sam but it didn't stop Dean from thinking about what if. He turned the car around and followed the signs to a beach that was several miles away.

When Dean spotted the beach he noticed a few couples walking down the beach with dogs. He pulled into a spot and watched a couple with black dog. The dog was close to Kasey's size and was running and catching a a ball that the owners were throwing to him. What if he wasn't a hunter? What if she felt that way about him?

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Dean muttered getting out of the car. 'Get her out of your head.'

Dean noticed a bar in the next block and made his way over to it. Luckily it was open. Dean walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. It looked like it was mainly a biker hangout with two guys sitting at a table talking about their Harley's. Dean drank a few more beers before he left. He followed the beach until it ended and then he saw signs for Salem. Dean followed the signs until he ended up on the Salem waterfront. All of the stores minus a gas station was closed.

Dean drove around a bit, he knew Kerrie was a big fan of Salem. Sam had mentioned several times that she got most of her magick supplies in Salem and also attending temple ceremonies for the Wiccan holidays. By the time Dean found his way back to Kerrie's apartment it was nearly 3. He tried to be quiet as he walked into the room. Sam was sleeping on the air mattress which made him feel a bit better. Dean tossed his clothes on the floor and slipped into bed. Dean woke up at close to 10 to banging on the door.

'Dean, get your ass up. We're leaving in 20 minutes.' Sam said loudly as Dean pulled a pillow over his head. 15 minutes later Dean had his things packed and sat at the kitchen table. Kerrie had made pancakes and bacon. Kerrie looked to Sam who was still eating.

"Are we going to tell him?" She mouthed. Sam shrugged as he continued to eat his breakfast.

'Umm.. Dean, Sam and I are together.' Kerrie said quickly.

'It's about damn time.' Dean said forcing a smile. Sam seemed more relaxed with his brother's comment but Kerrie knew that Dean wasn't ok with it.

'Did you have a good drive?'

'Yea, I found my way to Salem. It's nice.' Kerrie nodded and went to the fridge to get some juice.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

The drive to Maine took over an hour and a half. The town they were going to was close to Bangor. A vampire coven had just moved in from eastern Canada. They got settled in a motel and then went out to survey the area. Since it was getting close to dark they got something to eat then went back to the motel.

'Do you think other hunters are on their trail?'

'I don't doubt it. A few covens have moved into the area over the past year, they think that because it's Maine or New Hampshire they won't be noticed. There are a good amount of hunters in New England that are all over this stuff. Most supernatural issues around here are ghosts, werewolves, and vampires. Maybe a few demons here and there.' Dean flipped through the TV stations and made an annoyed noise when he found nothing he liked.

'Sam, let me see your laptop.'

'No way, the last time you used it you clogged it up with porn.'

'Me? No way.' Dean said trying not to laugh. Kerrie bit her lip trying not to laugh at the arguing brothers. She tried to focus on her book but the guys argument got the best of her and she started laughing.

'You think it's funny?' Sam said thinking she was taking Dean's side.

'No, it just sounds like an argument Kayte and I would have except for the topic. We used to fight all of the time but that mostly stopped when I moved out.' Kerrie opened her laptop and began scanning a few sites. 'It looks like so far not hunters are following them yet.'

'What are you looking at?' Dean said walking over to look at the screen.

'The hunters around here usually post what their working on incase something goes wrong others will know where to look.'

'Are you on there?' Kerrie clicked on her page.

'Sami, we should have one of these.' Dean said looking over the website.

'Not a good idea, Dean. Things will be after us.'

'But it's cool. Look at Kerrie's page it has a cool picture, her background with magic and most recent hunts.'

'It's good in some ways. Two hunters went missing last month and they were found before a shape-shifter could kill them.'

'There was a shifter up here?'

'Yea, I guess one of the guys father's killed off the shifter's family years ago and it came back for the father but he died a few years ago so the son and nephew became a target. The site helped find them in New Hampshire.'

Dean continued to haunt Sam about the site until he agreed to think about it. The next morning they mapped out the area and then moved in on the coven. As much as Sam didn't want Kerrie to be the first one in she won the draw. Right away screams ran through the area as Sam and Dean moved in. Kerrie had already decapitated two vamps and the other four were now up an angry.

'Your the red headed witch everyone is talking about.' A tall blonde who was the leader said stepping forward. 'Everyone's taking that you've joined up with the Winchester brothers. That family is a nuisance.'

'Shut up.' Dean said stepping forward.

'Not going to give me my last words.' Dean swung and knocked his head off. Kerrie took down one of the other vamps as Sam started dealing with the last 2. Once they were taken care of Kerrie walked over to the table and started going through their books.

'They are studying wicca.' Kerrie said sitting down separating books into piles.

'I bet one of more of them were practicing and they were using them to do something.' Sam walked into the next room to see an alter set up.

'In here.' Kerrie walked in and made a face.

'Voodoo.' Dean grabbed a stick and move to smash the alter. 'Don't, they could have put a curse on it.' Kerrie pulled out her phone and quickly texted someone. 'Hanley is a specialist in voodoo. He's coming to take care of the alter.'

'Are you sure it's ok to leave it?'

'No one is coming out to look for them. I posted we were here. The locals aren't going to venture out here for awhile.'

'I think we should celebrate.' Dean said walking to the car.

'This is good, now I'll have extra time to work on my paper.' Kerrie said grabbing some books off the table.

That night Dean went out for drinks with Hanley who happened to know where all of the good looking women in the area hung out.

'Are you really working on a paper?' Sam asked looking at Kerrie who was deep in thought at the table.

'Yea, it's on long term depression. I'm just about finished.' Sam walked over and looked at the screen.

'How many pages?'

'It's nine but it's supposed to be less then seven.'

'I'll look it over if you want.' Kerrie smirked and turned to face him.

'I think we should take advantage of alone time.' She said her cheeks flushed.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Kerrie stood up and took a step closer to Sam. Kerrie bit her lip as she reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Kerrie walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. Sam followed her kicking off his shoes and he leaned forward and their lips met. Kerrie started buttoning Sam's shirt as they continued to kiss while Sam ran his hands along Kerrie's lower back. Kerrie pulled Sam's shirt off and they fell back into a laying position. Sam kissed her neck and Kerrie let out a moan. Gaining some confidence Sam began working on Kerrie's pants. When he got them open Kerrie lifted her hips off the bed as Sam pulled them off. Within moments the rest of their clothes were off and Sam was laying next to Kerrie on the bed.

'Are you sure?' Sam asked almost panting.

'Of course.' Kerrie said her cheeks flushed as she turned on her side to kiss Sam's cheek. Sam's hand rested on Kerrie's hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After several minutes of kissing Sam was on his back and Kerrie climbed into his lap groaning as he entered her.

'Oh god.' Sam muttered as Kerrie grabbed his hands. She rocked back and forth as Sam bucked up to meet her. Sam's hands moved to Kerrie's hips as she moved faster and both of them groaned loudly as they came. Kerrie slumped over kissing Sam as she rolled off.

'You are amazing.' Sam said kissing her forehead.

2 days later Kerrie was back in Boston. Sam and Dean were going to the Harvelle's Roadhouse to see what Ash had dug up. He was looking into YED trying to put all the information together. Kerrie was sitting on her couch catching up on some reading for class after work. Erin and Jen noticed the change in her right away and asked for details about her weekend. Kerrie hadn't mentioned much but she did feel like a different person. She looked at the table to see her phone vibrating.

'Hello?' She answered tossing her book next to her.

'Hi Kerrie, how are you?'

'Sam, I'm good. Trying to get ahead on some reading. Did you guys talk to Ash?'

'Yea, he went over everything he found. Some new material a lot we already know.'

'So... where does it leave you all?'

'As of now nowhere. Dean's deciding where to go next, he has two possible leads.'

'Sammy, get your ass over here!' Kerrie heard in the background.

'I gotta go. I'll call you back in a bit.'

'Ok, bye.'

'Bye Kerrie.' Kerrie smiled to herself as she put the phone back on the table. Dean looked at Sam who was grinning ear to ear.

'We need to meet this girl.' Ellen said putting away some glasses.

'Yea, definitely.' Sam said with a nod as Dean gave him a look.

'Don't you dare go soft on me.' Dean said smacking Sam upside the head.

'Maybe next time we come through.' Sam said as he dodged another hit from Dean.

Later that night the brothers leave the roadhouse for Philadelphia to work on a new case. Jo offered her assistance but Ellen wanted her to stay away from hunting after fear of what could happen if she let her daughter trust the Winchesters.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Dean and Sam were surprised to see Jo who had obviously followed them from the Roadhouse and wanted to help.

Back in Boston... Kerrie sat up in bed glaring at a ghost who was hovering near the foot of her bed.

'Come on, it's not even October.' She said pulling the covers over her head.

'I came to warn you, dealing with Sam and Dean will only bring you pain.' Kerrie sat up and looked at the spirit.

'How do you know them?' She asked crossing her arms ad she glanced at her alarm clock.

'I knew their father, he let me die. You already love Sam, don't you?' Kerrie glanced at her hands nervously. Most ghosts that appeared to her wanted help, this was the first one who wanted to help her. Kerrie managed a nod. 'If you do not part ways with them then you will risk loosing everything.'

The woman disappeared before Kerrie could reply. She laid back and frowned.

'You could have at least told me your name.'

When she received no answer Kerrie rolled over and grabbed her notebook on the side table and turned on the light. She jotted down everything the spirit said and what she looked like before falling back to sleep. The next day Kerrie was dragging at work and decided to skip class and take a nap on the couch but she was woken up her cell phone.

'Kerrie, it's Dean. We could use some help.'

'Ok, details.' Kerrie flipped open her computer as Dean gave the rundown of what was going on. Kerrie grabbed her book of shadows and quickly texted two spells that could help. Hours later Sam called her to let her know everyone was safe. As much as Kerrie wanted to mention the spirit she didn't. The conversation with Sam was short due to the news Ellen Harvelle wanted to share with everyone.

Kerrie pulled out her spirit board trying to contact the woman who came to her or any other female spirit who knew John Winchester in hopes that someone would know who she was. The only person who came through was John's mother who wanted to know all about her grandsons and was little help identifying the ghost. It was late when Kerrie put the board away and crawled into bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Two days later she got a call from Sam letting her know they were heading to the DC area for a case. With it being Thursday Kerrie called out of work and left Kasey with Danny and took off for DC. When she arrived she found the motel they were staying at surrounded by police and both Sam and Dean cuffed. Kerrie kept driving and checked into the next motel thinking of a way to help. She started pacing then called Bobby to let him know what was going on. Bobby was going to call the police to find out what was going on. Two hours later Bobby called her back, the police were holding Dean on a murder charge and Sam as his accomplice.

'Bobby, what if I can send a message to them. They need to have a plan and I'm no lawyer so there is no way they are letting me in to see them.'

'You mean an outer body experience? Are you crazy, some wandering spirit could claim your body while your out. I'll leave what I'm doing and come help.'

'No, finish what your working on. I'll try and get in contact with Ash at the Roadhouse, he's a computer wiz so maybe he can hack into the system or something.' Kerrie ended her call to Bobby and pulled out her computer to find a number for the Harvelle's Roadhouse. After some effort she found and number.

'Ellen, speaking.'

'Ellen, this is Kerrie-'

'Oh Sammy's girlfriend, what can I do for yea?'

'Umm... Sam and Dean were just arrested. Can Ash hack into the system and try to change charges or something?'

'I'll talk to him, it's a bit risky. I know someone in DC who may be able to help.' Ellen gave the name of a psychic that dabbled in hunting and Kerrie quickly made contact with him.

She wasn't all that keen on letting him guard her body while she sent her spirit to Sam and Dean but he was her only choice. She made him swear protection with a drawing of blood and if he let anything happen to her body he'd die a painful death. Kerrie went into the meditation after casting a protection spell binding Paul into the motel room. This was the first out of body experience for Kerrie and it felt strange leaving her body. Paul turned as white as a ghost when he saw her astral form leave the room. After some trouble she found the jail and found Sam and Dean's cell.

'Can you two hear me?' She said coming through the wall. Dean jumped so high he nearly hit his head on the ceiling.

'Kerrie?' Sam whispered.

'Yea, who else would it be? Hurry up I only have a little time before I need to get back to my body. What do you two have planned?'

'Right now, nothing. What can we do?' Dean said pacing.

'I know the murder charge was caused by the shapeshifter. I contacted Ellen and Ash is going to try to help out on the computer end.' Kerrie said her form starting to fade.

'Shit, Dean, we need a plan.' Sam said looking desperately at his brother.

'I have to go, I gotta be able to make it back to my body. I'll send a lawyer then.' Kerrie went back through the wall and moved quickly back to her body. As she entered the protection spell in the room broke and Paul ran into the bathroom to vomit.

'I'm so done with the shit.' He muttered running out of the room moments later.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Kerrie laid back on her bed exhausted. She passed out till the morning when she woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. After finding out who would be handling Sam and Dean's case she showered and went to meet the lawyer at the jail. He was a young guy clearly just out of law school and looked nervous as he looked over the charges.

'They didn't do it.' Kerrie said frowning.

'You must be Ms. O'Neil.' Kerrie nodded after almost forgetting the name she used.

'These charges are pretty much impossible to beat.'

'We need to try. I know that they are innocent, Sam and Dean were framed.' The lawyer gave her a look not really believing her. A male and female detective approached the pair.

'Detective Sheridan and Detective Ballard.' The man said narrowing his eyes in Kerrie's direction.

'Can we see them, please?'

'Miss, you look far to nice to be associated with these two. Dean Winchester is murderer and his brother is just as bad.' Kerrie's face flushed red wanting to personally hit the male detective who was giving her all sorts of bad vibes.

'This way.' Detective Ballard said leading Kerrie into the room as the lawyer trailed behind with Detective Sheridan who seemed to be threatening him.

'Detective, your not going to believe me but watch your back. Your partner is up to something.' The woman gave Kerrie a frown walking away shaking her head. Sam and Dean were led into the room.

'Your lawyer is pretty much useless, I'm betting he's just out of law school.' Dean shook his head. 'Sheridan is no good. I'll check him out but there are pissed off spirits around him.' The door opened with Sheridan in the doorway as the lawyer walked in.

'Thomas Williamson, I'm be representing the both of you.' He went over the charges and some evidence not looking up from the paper. Kerrie was taking her own notes in a small notebook.

'Time to go.' Sheridan said barging in a few moments later. Dean was about to object but Sam gave him a kick. Kerrie looked at the lawyer who seemed to get a shade paler as Sheridan leered at them. She got up and hurried out of the station but felt Sheridan following her.

'Miss, I think it best you leave. I would hate if I dug up something on someone as pretty as you.' He said before stalking off.

Kerrie got in her car and let out a sigh. She got back to her room and sent her information to Ash about the two detectives asking for him to check them out. After getting something to eat Kerrie set up a circle and called the spirits to get a read on Sheridan. Right away a woman appeared, clearly she had been murdered but was unable to communicate. Next the lawyer and his wife appeared, they had been murdered and the lawyer said it was Sheridan. His wife said the same and was about the volunteer more information but he stopped her. He offered a warning to stay clear of Sheridan since he was a dirty cop and would stop at nothing to protect himself. Kerrie closed the circle and took notes on what had happened, she had also used a recorder and planned to go over that material but there was a knock on the door. Kerrie opened to see Detective Ballard who walked right in.

'How did you know about my partner?' She asked clearly shaken about something.

'Well... I read people really well.' Ballard shook her head not liking the response.

'Your different. I know that much. I tried to run Kerrie O'Neil and nothing came up.'

'I have no record I can tell you that. I walked into this knowing that your partner is dirty and I need to protect myself.'

'Ok, understandable. He hasn't run you yet.'

'He threatened me, told me to leave town. I'm planning on moving out of here incase he's watching me.' Ballard nodded. 'You saw her, didn't you?' Kerrie asked suddenly.

Ballard stood open mouthed.

'How do you know?'

'She was murdered, the lawyer and his wife saw her before they were murdered. She is warning you.'

'No, Sheridan wouldn't do that.'

'Think it over. I'm going to protect myself and you should do the same. All I can say is that the spirit didn't seek me out.' Kerrie began packing her things up.

'What do I do?'

'Your the one who knows Sheridan. I need to help Sam and Dean.' Ballard not liking the response walked out of the room leaving the door open.

10 minutes later Kerrie tossed her bags in her car and went to check out knowing that Sheridan was parked across the street watching her. He followed her to into the next town then turned around. Kerrie found a new hotel and checked in. She began listening to her recording of the spirits and documented everything.

It was around 8pm when she got onto her computer to find Detective Ballard's phone number. Kerrie called her house leaving a vague message about meeting her the following morning. She was also happy to see Ash uncovered that a woman who was an informant for Sheridan was missing and supplied a picture, it was the woman who had come through.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Kerrie hardly slept that night. She put the material for a spell to change her hair color and dim her freckles for when she met with Ballard. Kerrie tried to contact Thomas about the case but he did not answer his phone so she left a message. She was driving when they got a call from Bobby checking in on how things were going. He wasn't surprised Sam and Dean were still in jail but he found the whole spirit thing pretty interesting. Kerrie ended the call when Ballard arrived.

'I saw her again.'

'Twice means he will try and kill you soon. He must know that you know.' Kerrie said passing her two small baggies and paper. 'It's a herbal protection satchel and a protection spell you can use for your house or car. My cell phone number is on the bottom.'

'I want to help you. What can I do?'

'Sam and Dean help people with things that everyone don't know exist.'

'I'll see if I can think of something and I'll contact you later on.' Kerrie nodded feeling the spell start to weaken. 'I have to go.' She said tossing down money for her coffee and hurrying back to her car. She managed to make it out of town before the spell faded which was a relief.

When she got back to the hotel she put some supplies in a bag and tossed on a baseball cap to go observe Sheridan. While watching Sheridan Kerrie felt the car get cold and glanced to her side to see the woman.

'Help me.' She said softly.

'Tell me what to do.' The woman said that Sheridan had killed her and he would do the same to her. The woman gave the location of her body and Kerrie wrote down the location and when the ghost left Kerrie pulled out her phone to called Ballard.

'Hello?'

'The woman gave me a location of her body.'

'Good, I'll meet you there.' Kerrie gave the detective the address and they agreed to meet there in 15 minutes. Kerrie managed to get away from Sheridan who had begun to notice the car. Lucky for her a woman began talking to him as she pulled away. Kerrie and Ballard explored the house as Kerrie explained what the ghost had told her. Ballard looked skeptical until the ghost appeared in front of both of them.

'I saw her.' Ballard whispered as Kerrie calmly spoke to the woman and assured her that she would help bring her killer to justice. The ghost disappeared as Ballard watched Kerrie expose the area where the body was. 'She appeared to me in the station's bathroom.'

'She was warning you. Sheridan wants to tie up loose ends.' Ballard moved away to take a phone call and walked over moments later not looking to happy.

'Sheridan took Sam and Dean. He's not answering his phone.' Kerrie muttered a spell as the ghost appeared.

'Will you lead us to him?' The woman nodded as Ballard followed Kerrie's car. Kerrie motioned for Ballard to continue up the road as Kerrie parked her her further back to stay hidden.

Sheridan had Sam and Dean kneeling and was telling Ballard that he could just kill them and all the problems would go away. Kerrie nodded to Ballard who saw her hiding in the trees. Ballard aimed the gun at Sheridan as Dean gave him a shove giving Ballard enough him to get a shot off. Sheridan lay dead on the ground as Kerrie emerged from the woods. Ballard decided to let Sam and Dean go before calling in what happened. Kerrie tossed a recorder to the detective.

'This will help you keep your job.' Kerrie led the way to the car nearly collapsing against it. 'One of you can drive. I need a break.' She said tossing the keys to Dean who smirked. 'We can go bust your car out after we pick up my stuff from the motel.' Kerrie explained what happened on her end filling the guys in on what had been going on.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Several weeks later Kerrie was on her couch after falling at work on some ice. She had been out of work 2 days and her back was still having minor spasms when she moved certain ways. Her mom and Kayte had dropped by food while Danny had been good enough to walk Kasey for her twice a day. Kerrie was just waking up from a short nap when her cell started to ring. She struggled to get it and managed to get it before voicemail picked up.

'Hello?' She said stifling a yawn.

'We need your help.' Dean said as Kerrie wobbled gritting her teeth as she stood up.

'Ok, what do you need?'

'We actually need you here. We're in Hudson Falls New York and there is a pissed off spirit who is trying to communicate with us but we're not understanding her.' Kerrie grimaced as she thought of the long car ride.

'Did you try a board or computer?'

'Both, Sam didn't want to call you in on this but I'm at a loss on what to do.'

'I can't drive but I'll see if Danny will drive. He should be home so let me check with him and I'll let you know.' Kerrie ended the call and texted Danny.

Two minutes later he came through the door looking slightly pissed.

'No way, your not going. You can barely move. Did you tell them that?' He said flushing bright red.

'He sounded desperate.'

'I'll show him desperate.' Danny said snatching her phone.

'Don't, will you please drive me? We can take Kasey and since it's pre-rush hour we can get a good chunk out of the way. I might be able to help out with the driving.' Kerrie gave Danny her sad face and he nodded.

'Fine we'll go but your only giving advice. They can do the leg work.' Kerrie bit her lip as she struggled to pack a few days clothes and get Kasey's travel gear ready to go. Danny returned a few minutes later with his bag and took Kerrie's things to put in her car as she finished getting Kasey's food together as she tried not to cry from the back pain. After grabbing her pain pills and a pillow for the car Kerrie slowly made her way to the elevator. Danny met her there taking Kasey and her things.

'Your mother is going to freak the fuck out.' He said getting Kasey in the car.

'I should call her.' Kerrie was lucky she got her mother's answering machine. She used a paper as an excuse and told her not to bring food over since Danny was going to grab her takeout while she worked.

A little over 4 hours later Danny pulled into the motel parking lot next to the Impala. He got out of the car glaring at Sam who stood in the doorway and rushed to Kerrie's side when she struggled to get out of the car.

'Why didn't you say that you were hurt?' He said helping her over to a bed.

'Because she's to nice.' Danny said walking into the room with Kasey who went to Kerrie's side 'She fell going into work the other day and hasn't been able to move because of her back.' Dean glanced at the ground looking guilty, he could tell Kerrie wasn't herself when he called but he didn't ask why or if she was ok.

'I just need to try and stretch a few minutes.' Kerrie said making faces as she tried to move around the room. 'Tell me what's going on.' She said trying to roll her shoulders but stopped halfway biting her lip.

Dean ran though the details with Sam jumping in every so often to add something. Danny glared at both of them as Kasey laid at his feet exhausted from the car ride.

'I need to go in myself. I have some protective herbs so I'll be good.'

'No way, your not going in alone.' Danny said standing up. 'I'll go.' He said as Kasey headed to the door. Kerrie shook her head.

'It's too dangerous.'

'I've helped you before.'

'I'll go.' Sam said as Kerrie nodded.

'We're going and waiting in the car then. Extra back-up.' He said putting Kasey's leash back on.

'I guess I'll go too.' Dean said. 30 minutes later Kerrie was walking into the large mansion with Sam at her side.

'I'm sorry Dean called you about this. I wanted to do more research before we bothered you.'

'Really, it's not a problem. This is my specialty.' Kerrie closed her eyes and right away the room got colder. 'She's mad, really mad. Her father used to-' Kerrie's eyes opened as she gasped.

'No wonder she's pissed off. She wants her story told. If someone documents what happened to her then she'll move on.' Kerrie motioned to her bag as Sam pulled out a notebook as Kerrie began writing at a rapid pace as the room got colder. Kerrie finished writing 40 minutes later and sank to her knees.

'Set up the candles in my bag in a circle around me and a ring of salt.'

Sam followed Kerrie's directions and he tossed her the lighter as she began to light the candles. When Kerrie began the spell Sam moved back against the wall. He saw the light figure of the woman standing outside the circle and she wasn't going to go easily. The candles flickered as Sam got the rifle ready to take a shot if the woman got out of hand.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Dean and Danny came rushing into the room with Kasey at their heels. Kasey went to rush toward her owner who was rocking back and forth on her knees but Sam grabbed the leash pulling her back.

'She's in the middle of a spell.' Sam said.

The ghostly woman was now working on breaking the salt circle as Kerrie continued the spell. Kerrie finished the end of the spell throwing her arms out as the woman disappeared and the room returned to room temperature. Kerrie let out a sigh and slumped into a laying position as Kasey pulled herself loose from Danny's grip and slowly approached the circle as Kerrie muttered something and the candles went out. Kasey did a small jump and laid at Kerrie's side.

'Are you ok?' Danny said slowly approaching the circle.

'I'm fine. She's gone.' Kerrie laid on her side for a few minutes. 'I'm gonna need two ice packs and my pain meds.'

'I left the pills in the car but we need to pick up more ice.' Danny jogged out to the car retrieving the pills and returned into the room to see Sam sitting at Kerrie's side and Dean putting away Kerrie's things. 'I think you two should have been able to handle that on your own.' Danny said handing Kerrie a bottle of water and two pills.

'With some more research we would have been able to do this on our own. Dean just jumped the gun.' Sam said taking Kerrie's hand as she struggled to get up. 'I can carry you. It'll be easier.' Sam said moving his hands as Kerrie gritted her teeth.

'No, it hurts to much. Give me a minute and I can get up.' Kerrie slowly sat up biting her lip as she moved.

'Your too stubborn. You should take some help.' Danny said as Kerrie finally sat up. Kerrie gave him a dirty look as she managed to finally stand up.

'Let's go.' She said slowly moving towards the door.

After a quick stop in a store to pick up some ice they returned to the motel. Danny went to get another room as Dean cracked open a beer.

'We can't stay long. I think tomorrow we'll have to head home.' Kerrie said walking the length of the room.

'I shouldn't have called.' Dean muttered as Kerrie gave him a smirk.

'I'm a sap and said yes.' She said with a grimace as she tried to sit.

'So how did you fall?'

'On some ice. I was in the parking lot at work helping one of the older teachers get to the sidewalk from her car, school should have been cancelled cause they did a shit job de-icing and clearing snow.'

'You are a sap. I would have let the old lady fall.' Dean said with a laugh.

'No, you would have helped. Better me than her, she cold have broken a hip or something. In a few days I'll be fine, just a bruised back.'

'It seems worse then a bruised back.' Sam said concerned.

'They x-rayed it. The doctor I got at urgent care is pretty good. My doctor came in when she heard I was there. She thought one of the kids sent me into a wall or something.' Danny came into the room holding the room keys.

'I'll bring our stuff in and get Kasey settled.' He said as Kasey went to his side.

'Ok, I'll be in soon.'

'Want to stay in here with Sam? I can go next door.' Dean said with a yawn.

'No, I'll head next door. Danny sleeps like the dead so if I'm up pacing he won't care.'

'Thanks for helping us out.'

'Not a problem. I should make you two a book of shadows.' Kerrie said struggling to stand up. Sam frowned and walked over scooping her up.

'Dean, get the door.' Sam said as Dean gave him a dirty look on the way to the door. Kerrie bit her lip, the gesture was nice the position he was holding her way killing her back. Danny left the door open a crack so Sam kicked it open with his foot.

'Aww... how cute!' Danny said in a fake voice as Kerrie flipped him off.

'Do you need anything?' Sam asked putting her down on the edge of the bed.

'We have some ice so I'm good for now.'

'Ok, let us know when your ready to go. I'll go out and get coffee and something for breakfast.'

'Night.' Kerrie said after Sam gave her a quick kiss and exited the room.

'That was gallant.' Danny said going through his bag.

'Yea, it was.' Kerrie said with a grin as she stood to stretch her back.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

In May Kerrie met up with Sam and Dean for Sam's birthday. With everything that was going on Kerrie decided to stay on the road trying to help track down some of the special children. Kerrie had a really bad feeling about what was going on but she didn't want to tell anyone else since Sam was one of the special children. Bobby was doing what he could to help as was Ellen and Ash who were keeping tabs at the Roadhouse. Kerrie woke up one night after dreaming of Azazel. The yellow eyed demon had told her that no matter what she did he was still going to take Sam and he offered his regret that she wasn't one of the special children. Dean saw how shaky she was the next day and confronted her about it.

'What the hell is going on?' He asked as Sam went to get some coffee.

'I saw him in my dream, Azazel, he said that he was going to take Sam.' Kerrie looked at her hands starting to shake a bit.

'We're not going to let that happen. I'm going to kill the bastard that killed both my mother and father and I'm sure as hell not going to let him take Sam. What else did he say?'

'He said he wished I was one of the children since I already had powers.' Dean shook his head.

'We're going to stop him. Don't tell Sam about this. It's going to make him upset and he needs to stay focused.'

It was a little more then a week later when Sam disappeared in the diner. Kerrie tried to contact any ghosts who could help track Sam down but none of them knew where he was. Ash called with information so Dean, Kerrie, and Bobby went to talk to him only to find the Roadhouse burned down. Dean received a vision from Andy Gallagher showing a bell and Sam. Bobby knew right away where Sam was and the three of them headed to Cold Creek. Kerrie was barely keeping calm the whole way there looking over her books for spells should could use. When they arrived Sam and another man were fighting and as Sam turned to them the guy stabbed him. Bobby ran after him as Kerrie and Dean rushed to Sam's side. Sam was dead by the time they reached them. Kerrie used a spell to heal the wound and pulled out a book full of dark magick.

'Kerrie, you can't do it. Sam wouldn't want you to.' Bobby said getting the book out of her hands.

'I can't, I can't loose someone else.' She said sobbing.

'We'll think of something else.' Dean said picking up Sam and bringing him into one of the buildings. Kerrie took to lighting candles and talking to her spirit guides. While she was doing this Dean took off to contact a cross-roads demon to make a deal to bring Sam back. Kerrie heard Sam wake up and rushed into the room.

'Your back.' She said hugging him.

'What happened?'

'That guy stabbed you and-and I tried to heal you fast enough.' She said tears filling her eyes again.

'I'm ok. Where's Dean?' Dean walked into the house giving Kerrie a look.

Dean had Sam give them the run down of what had happened while he had been in Cold Creek. Sam wanted to stop Jake right away while Dean wanted to make sure his brother was ok. That night while Sam fell asleep Dean told Kerrie and Bobby about his deal. He had one year in exchange for bringing Sam back. Kerrie and Bobby both promised to help him find a way out of the deal once they handled the situation with Jake. Bobby had discovered an area that the demons could possibly be in. Ellen who managed to escape the fire by being at the store, she handed over a map that Ash had made. That was what he wanted to show Dean, it was a huge Devil's Trap made out of railroad lines by Samuel Colt. Sam knew Jake would be the one to open what was being held inside the trap.

They surrounded Jake but before they could stop him he opened the gate. While Azazel was tormenting Dean Kerrie used a spell to use the ghosts of everyone he had killed to rush him. Dean grabbed the Colt and was able to shoot him. Bobby and Ellen closed the gates while this was going on. John Winchester stood in front of his sons empowered by the spell for a few moments before he disappeared. Kerrie sat on the ground exhausted after channeling a huge amount of energy for those few moments.

'That was something. Are you ok?' Ellen asked giving Kerrie a hand as she stood up shakily.

'I'm good, I think your dad moved on.' Sam gave Kerrie a small smile as Dean nodded.

'At least he's not downstairs anymore.' Ellen helped Kerrie to the car with Bobby not far behind them.

'Now Dean has to tell him the truth.' Bobby said as they heard the brothers argue loudly.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Kerrie stayed with Sam for a few days before Kerrie's mother called to say that Uncle Frank had taken a fall and was asking for her. Kerrie got on the next flight home. She dropped off her bag and went right to the hospital Frank was sitting up in bed talking to an older black man.

'Kerrie, this is Paul Winters. He tells me that you were present when the gates of hell were opened.' Kerrie winced a bit and nodded.

'The gates are closed but not before a bunch of demons got out.'

'Your working with the Winchesters and Bobby Singer?' Kerrie nodded. 'Bobby's a good guy but I caution working with the Winchesters. Their father was a ruthless son of a bitch and I hear Dean is the same way.'

'Dean only has a year left, he sold his soul to a crossroads demon to save his brother.' Paul shook his head.

'I wanted to keep Frank up to date. The last time I talked to him he mentioned you were dating one of the Winchesters. Everyone is on edge about what happened. Some people think it's their fault.'

'We all did everything we could to stop it. Have you heard of the special children?' Paul frowned. 'I take that as a no, these people were all 23 years old. Their mothers were murdered by the demon Azazel after he fed them his demon blood as infants.'

'How the hell does no one else know about this?'

'Bobby knows, Ellen knows, Ash was working on it when the Roadhouse was burned down.' Paul's jaw dropped a bit. 'Demon's burned it down, Ellen wasn't there but a lot of good hunters died. Anyway back to the special children. They were all kidnapped by demons over the past 6 months and had to fight to the death. Sam is one of these special children and he was one of the last left along with a guy named Jake. Jake was the one who opened the gates to hell because Azazel threatened his family. Dean killed Azazel but I don't think this whole thing is over.'

'You are one brave woman. I'm coming on out of retirement so you up for a hunt?' Kerrie nodded a bit as Frank shook his head.

'No, no one is going hunting without me. My hip was broken and I can't get out of this damn bed.'

'Uncle, I don't think we can wait for your hip to heal. Bobby is tracking demon movements and in a few days I'll be back on the road. I'm going to find a way to get Dean out of his deal without killing Sam.'

'Your 100 percent O'Neil.' Paul said with a grin. 'I'm going to get in contact with Bobby before I head out on the road. If the world is going to end I'm going down swinging. There are a few guys who retired down to Florida who worked with us so I'll see if their up to one last hurrah. Frank, I'll stop by for another visit before I go.' Paul gave Frank a firm shake before leaving the room. Kerrie sat down telling Frank about everything that had happened as Frank took it all in.

'Kerrie, I have some books and weapons in the cellar that might come into use. By the time I get out of this god damn hospital this war is going to be full swing. Get the keys from your mom and take what you need.'

'Thanks, Uncle.'

'Will you be a doll and sneak in some nips for me?'

'You got it. I'll bring some in tomorrow. Want some soup or anything?' Frank nodded as Kerrie grinned. 'I'll make some soup tonight and stop by the liquor store on my way by tomorrow.' Frank nodded.

'Your mom is going to be stopping by soon.'

'I should go then, you don't need to witness her lecturing me.' Frank nodded as Kerrie gave his hand a squeeze before leaving. On her way back to the apartment she stopped to pick up some food then headed back to the apartment. She dug out Danny's key and went to get Kasey from his apartment. Kasey jumped up on her back legs licking Kerrie's cheek.

'Hey you, I've missed you.' Kerrie said kneeling and giving Kasey a hug. Kasey continued to lick her as Kerrie heard movement.

'It's you.' Danny said with a frown.

'I...Danny, I had to stay.'

'Yea ok, you here to take back the dog I've been caring for.'

'Don't be an asshole. If you were in trouble I would have done it for you two.' Kerrie said standing up.

'They are going to get you killed.' Kerrie bit her lip.

'Danny, Sam died but Dean brought him back. Do you know how crazy it's been? I saw a lot of crazy shit, like the gates of hell opened.' Danny's jaw dropped a bit.

'How?'

'Your pissed at me and you want to talk?'

'I was worried about you. Your mom was calling me everyday to see if I had heard from you. Somehow you didn't loose your job.'

'I got in contact with my principal and school secretary and they filled out a family leave act for me. Danny, I'm going to be on the road a lot over the next year. I need to get Dean out of the deal he made.' Danny listened as Kerrie brushed over everything giving only vague details.

'Keep Kasey here then. I'll keep her safe, why don't you get rid of your apartment and you can have my guest room while your here.' Kerrie agreed to Danny's offer. She called the building super who agreed to Kerrie giving up the apartment within a week since there was a waiting list to get into the building. Kerrie then found a self-storage to put her furniture in and arranged for a moving truck. Danny helped by picking up boxes as Kerrie saw her mother and sister pull up.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Kerrie sat down with her mother and sister making up a story about what really happened. She explained that Dean had cancer and that was why she was gone. Since Kerrie's mother worked at the same school she had found out of Kerrie's family leave to keep her job. Kerrie told her mother she would be gone the remainder of the summer after getting everything settled within the next 4 to 5 days. Kerrie's mom and sister didn't approve of Kerrie's plan but they let her go. Kerrie told them she would be visiting Frank daily and would be by the next day to spend time with her father. She also promised she would stop by before she left. Kerrie's plan was to drive out to Bobby's place with all her supplies in her car. The night before she was leaving Kayte and Kerrie went out for a drink.

'If your doing this I want you to at least come to spring break with me.' Kerrie nodded.

'Ok, it's a deal. If things haven't gotten better for Dean I'm sure he would like it.'

'Oh no, no way. You are not bringing a boyfriend and his brother.'

'It will be fun. We can go to Fort Lauderdale like you want and go to Disney for a day or two.'

'No Sam or Dean. Maybe Danny will want to go though.' Kayte said with a grin.

'Still hung up on him?'

'Hell yea.'

'If he goes then Tony will want to go too.'

'Fine by me.' Kerrie rolled her eyes knowing the self dubbed "Italian Stallion" would be all over her.

'Ok, I'll ask Danny about it.' Kayte picked the dates and agreed to get everything in order.

The next day Kerrie stopped by her parents house to say good-bye before visiting Frank. Frank was doing better and he was going to keep tabs on Paul and the other former hunter who was going on the road with him. After saying good-bye to Frank Kerrie got on the road planning to drive most of the day before finding a hotel for the night.

For the remainder of the summer Kerrie worked with Sam, Dean, and occasionally Bobby on cases. Dean was avoiding the topic of his deal and any ideas that Kerrie, Sam, or Bobby came up with were shot down. At the end of August Kerrie went home for a few weeks to keep in good graces at work. Dean looked to Sam the day before Kerrie was going to leave and waited for Kerrie to go on a jog before he brought up the topic of Ruby.

'Are you going to tell her?'

'No, she's a demon. You don't trust her and why bother Kerrie with it.'

'Your scared because you know how she's going to react.' Dean said with a smirk.

'I am not.'

'Come on, you saw her pissed off and your scared.'

'No, I'm still figuring out the whole Ruby thing. I will tell her once I know if she's being honest with us.'

'I wouldn't bet on it.' Dean mumbled.

The next day Kerrie left promising to keep in contact and it anything big happens she would come back out. Ruby appeared shortly after offering to help Bobby with the Colt. In Boston Kerrie was working on a few minor demon cases while working at the school during the day. Paul called her once a week to let her know where he was and what he was working on. A few weeks later Sam and Dean came to the Boston area to help out on a case. Kerrie was looking into several drownings and already had a run in with Bela Talbot who Kerrie had punched in the face. When Sam and Dean arrived Kerrie was ready to go after Bela again but Sam managed to calm her down.

'I hope she gets in my way again. That stupid bitch told me I don't have any skills and turned everyone who could give me information about what's going on against me.' Kerrie said pacing. Dean cracked a smile knowing his brother found Bela attractive.

'Bobby said you two had a run in with her over a rabbits foot.' Kerrie turned to Sam who bit his lip looking away. 'Nice of you to mention that. No one has pissed me off this much in years. I almost lost it, I was two seconds away from cursing her.'

'She has that affect on people. So... Sammy didn't mention the fact that she shot him.' Dean said as Kerrie's eyes widened.

'He said he was shot but didn't get into details.' Kerrie crossed her arms across her chest. 'I need some air.' She said turning on her heel and walking out the door.

'What the hell was that?' Sam said glaring at his brother.

'She deserved to know. Kerrie thought she hated the woman and that gave her something else to hate her for.' Dean said opening a beer.

'Dean, that was really stupid. Kerrie's a strong witch. If provoked she could case some serious damage without even trying.' Sam took off out the door after her.

'So I shouldn't mention you have the hots for her?' Dean said with a laugh but Sam was too far away to hear him. When Sam got out to the sidewalk Kerrie was gone. He looked for her for a few minutes before trying her phone which was off.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

An hour later Sam tried her apartment to find it empty so he returned back to the house that he and Dean were squatting in.

'I can't find her.' Dean shrugged.

'She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Let's get working on the case.' Dean looked over the names and addresses Kerrie had given them. The next afternoon Sam and Dean came in contact with Bela who had a swollen cheek and it was clear that make-up was covering a bruise.

'I take it you met Sam's girlfriend then?' Dean asked as Bela scowled.

'That girl calls herself a witch-'

'I wouldn't go there if I was you.' Came a voice a few feet away. The three of them turned to see Kerrie standing there looking none to happy.

'So nice of you to join us.' Bela sneered.

'I've been working on something.' Kerrie said with a fake smile.

'I'm sure. I see you needed these two louts to help you out. I knew you were nothing special.'

'That's why your standing over there. I know all about you and your dealings. You try and act like a snobby rich bitch and it's only a matter of time before you pay your dews.' Bela's jaw dropped.

'You didn't. How dare you!'

'Your the one who started this. You insulted what I could do so I assumed you were hiding something.' Dean was enjoying himself watching the two women get ready to fight until Sam stepped in the middle.

'Let's not do this. There is an event tonight and we all need to get in. The hand of glory is there.'

'I can get you two in but I'm not risking anything to get her in.'

'Fuck you, I'll get in myself.' Kerrie gave Bela one last glare as she walked in the direction of her car. Kerrie drove off before Sam made his way over to talk to her. Kerrie called Danny who offered to look into the event and get tickets for them. When Kerrie got back to Danny's apartment he was sitting on the couch frowning.

'Sam called my phone.'

'So...'

'He's worried about you.'

'He doesn't need to be. I can take care of myself. Bela is no threat, trust me.'

'Anyway I got the tickets. It's black tie.'

'Your the best. Do you have a suit or do you want me to pick you up something?'

'I have a suit.'

'Ok, I need to go out and pick up something to wear. I'll pick up dinner on the way home.' Danny nodded as he watched Kerrie hook Kasey up to her leash and take her for a walk. Kerrie walked Kasey quickly and then headed to the store. She managed to find a dress and shoes then stopped to pick up pizza before heading back to the apartment. Danny was sitting on the couch with Tony.

'Eat up.' Kerrie said leaving the pizza in the kitchen while she went to shower and get ready. An hour later she was showered and her hair was in an intricate up-do. Kerrie heated up two slices of pizza as she sat with Danny and Tony who were talking about the Red Sox game they were going to in two days.

'So you two are going out tonight?' Tony asked with a silly grin.

'It's a charity thing.' Danny said quickly.

'Oh, you still with that guy?' Tony asked. Kerrie gave a small nod as she went to go finish getting ready.

'D, I'll be ready to go in about 10 minutes.'

'Ok, I should go get dressed then.'

'See yea later!' Tony said loudly leaving the apartment. 10 minutes later Kerrie was fixing her shoes.

'Ready?' Danny said knocking on her door.

'Yea, can you zip me up.' Danny opened the door to see Kerrie in a fitted emerald colored strapless dress with a pearl necklace. Danny borrowed his uncle's town car to drive them to the event. Kerrie got out of the car to see Sam walking into the event with Gert and Bela and Dean close by.

'I hope you beat the crap out of her.' Kerrie just smirked. They got into the party and Kerrie looked up the stairs.

'It's up there.' She said as Danny ushered her to the bar. Sam stood beside her.

'We should talk.'

'Yea, when they is over.' Kerrie said with a slight frown. Bela and Dean got the hand while the others stayed down in the party. When Bela left the party with Gert the others were going to the cemetery to get rid of the hand.

'It's gone.' Dean said pulling out a small ship in a bottle.

'Bela.' Kerrie grabbed the keys out of Danny's hands.

'Nope, no crazy driving in the borrowed car.' Danny said wrestling them away from her.

'We need to get her. You know she's going to sell it.' Kerrie said as Dean shook his head.

'We'll find another way.'

'Can we talk?' Sam said as Kerrie nodded.

'If you need to go I can drive her back.' Dean said as Danny shook his head.

'I can hang out for a bit.' Sam and Kerrie walked down the street a bit. When Sam tried to take her hand she pulled away.

'You've been keeping secrets.' Kerrie said softly.

'I can explain.'

'Let's hear it then.'

'I didn't want to mention how I got shot because I knew it would upset you.'

'Oh how original.' She said biting her lip. 'I know all about Bela and Ruby.' Sam's eyes widened a bit and a few moments passed before he could talk.

'She helped fix the Colt and made new bullets for it. She gave me information about what happened to my mother's family and friends after she died.'

'Sam, Ruby is a demon. She's after something... do you know what is is?' Kerrie asked tears filling her eyes.

'No, I don't.'

'It's you, she wants you to lead the demon army. It was Azazel's plan and she's following through with it.'

'I don't think that's it.'

'I do, I really do.'

'Ruby says she can help save Dean.'

'Another lie. Sam, she's a demon.' Sam ran a hand through his hair as Kerrie turned to him. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I'm going to keep working on helping Dean but this...us is over.' Kerrie turned on her heel trying to hold herself together at least till she got into Danny's car. Dean saw her expression and didn't say anything as she got into the car. Danny shook his head and got in.

'Let's get out of here.' She said tears running down her cheeks.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

The next day Sam showed up at the apartment.

'What do you want? She doesn't want to see you.' Danny said blocking the doorway.

'I need to talk to Kerrie.'

'She's not here. She took off this morning to work on a lead about Dean.'

'Can you tell her I was here when she gets back?'

'Sure.'

Two days later Kerrie left Dean a message on his phone that she's working on a few leads and will give any information to Bobby. A few days before Christmas Kerrie sent a box filled with brownies and cookies to Bobby. He had briefly heard from Kerrie twice. When Sam and Dean arrived a few days after Christmas he motions to the box on the kitchen table.

'Help yourself.' Sam walks over and picks up the note from Kerrie.

"Merry Christmas Bobby! I'm working on a few more leads. I'll be in touch. Kerrie."

'How is she doing?' Sam asked as Dean grabs a brownie.

'Kerrie? She's putting on a brave face but she's getting worn down. Her uncle had another fall, he was home and fell again damaging his repaired hip. She's upset about that and I think she's getting upset over all the leads she's getting. Kerrie didn't tell me any of this, her uncle's friend Paul Winters did when he passed through a few days ago. He's worried about her and wanted to take a few swings at you.' Bobby said pointing at Sam who frowned.

'She won't even talk to me. Kerrie's called Dean's phone twice and asked him questions but once I got on she hung up.'

'Sam, she's pissed. I told you she needs time to cool off.' Dean said stuffing another brownie in his mouth. 'These are damn good.'

Back in Boston Kerrie was hunting down demons to verify information. She had a dream of the hellhounds taking Dean and she knew that she would have to find a way to help him and fast. When March arrived Kerrie reluctantly agreed to go on the trip Kayte had planned. Danny and Tony were going with them. When they arrived in Fort Lauderdale Kerrie began to notice something going on between Kayte and Tony. Kayte confirmed it while Danny was driving to the hotel.

'Ker, why don't you and Danny share a room?' Kerrie turned from the passenger seat to look at her sister who was holding hands with Tony.

'How long?' She said trying to remain calm.

'About two months.' Kerrie turned to face Danny.

'You knew?' She gritted. Danny gulped and nodded.

'You've been busy and I didn't want to put one more thing on your plate.' He said quickly. When they got to the hotel Kerrie climbed out of the SUV and went right to the hotel bar to order a drink. She glanced at her phone and contemplated checking in with Bobby then shook her head. Kerrie had mentioned the trip to him when she called the week before and he told her to relax that he was working on something. 10 minutes later Kayte walked over.

'Can't you just be happy for me? I know things didn't work out with you and Sam but Tony's actually a good guy.'

'Kayte, I know Tony-'

'No, you don't. He's different. You've hardly been around him for years.' Kayte said her hands on her hips.

'I don't want to fight with you. I don't approve and I know mom and dad won't.' Kayte hugged her sister and ordered a drink for herself.

'Danny and Tony are checking us in and bringing the bags up to the room.' Kayte said sipping her drink. Kerrie nodded forcing a smile. 'How is Dean doing?' Kerrie shrugged.

'I haven't seen him and every time I call Sam tries to talk to me.'

'Maybe you should talk to him. He seemed like a nice enough guy when I met him.'

'Kayte, I don't really want to talk about it.' Kayte nodded.

An hour later the four of them were on the beach. Kerrie was reading a book avoiding looking at Kayte and Tony who were frolicking around in the water. Danny was up at the outdoor bar ordering a round of drinks. Kerrie felt her phone buzz and looked to see Bobby calling.

'Hello?' 'Kerrie, Sam and Dean are on their way. I wanted to give you a heads up.'

'Thanks, how are you coming along?'

'Dean won't go for anything I've found so far.'

'Same here.' 'Maybe you can talk to him when he gets there.'

'I'll try.'

'Talk to you later.' Kerrie put her phone on the table and sat back in the lounge chair. Danny put down the drinks and Kerrie downed hers in a large gulp. Since Kerrie had no idea when they would arrive she was a bit on edge. After spending a few hours at the beach they were going to relax for a bit before grabbing dinner and going out for drinks. Kerrie showered and was finishing her make-up when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to see Sam.

'Your here.' She said opening the door to let him in.

'I figured Bobby would let you know.' Kerrie continued getting ready and when Danny walked out of the bathroom dressed Sam tensed a bit.

'I'll be down at the bar.' Danny said grabbing his wallet and car keys.

'We're not together.' Kerrie said finishing her eye make-up. 'The only reason we're sharing room is because my sister and Tony are together.' Kerrie said slipping on a pair of heels. Sam sat on the edge of one of the bed's watching her move around the room. 'Are you going to talk or just watch me?' She said after a few minutes.

'I have been thinking about what to say for months and now that we're here I don't know what to say.' Kerrie turned to face Sam and glanced at the clock.

'We're leaving in 20 minutes so when that time is up I'm going out the door.' She said sitting on the other bed facing him. Sam and Kerrie's talk didn't end up to much. Sam attempted to explain what was going on with Ruby but Kerrie still didn't trust her. At the end of 20 minutes Kerrie agreed to think on what Sam said. Kerrie and Sam walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby together. Dean was sitting at the bar with Danny. When he saw them he walked over.

'Think about any of the ideas I came up with?' Dean shook his head.

'You better get going. Kayte thinks your dying of cancer.' Dean shook his head as the elevator made the sound it was about to open.

'Go.' Kerrie said walking towards the hotel bar.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Kerrie got out of a cab several hours later to see Dean sitting at the hotel bar.

'Your back quick.' He said as she frowned.

'You really think Danny and I are a thing? He's like a brother, that's just weird.'

'Give Sam a chance. If I end up dying I want at least know he'll be ok.'

'Dean, I don't think it's going to work out.'

'More dreams then?' Kerrie shrugged.

'More like family ghosts.'

'Your listening to a bunch of dead people for relationship advice.' Kerrie shook her head.

'Sam didn't tell me about Ruby. I don't trust her. she's a demon. He is one of the special children. Dean, she can be setting him up.'

'Don't you think I know this?'

'That's why you want me around to babysit him when your gone?' Dean stood a long sip of his beer.

'You lost some weight and you don't look like yourself.'

'Gee thanks.' Kerrie stood up and looked around.

'I'm surprised he let you leave alone.' Dean said as Kerrie sat back down.

'Danny? He was hitting on a dumb blonde.'

'To make you jealous. He's in love with you just like Sam.' Dean put down some money for his drink as he made his way out of the bar. 'Sam's going to talk to you tomorrow?' Dean asked stopping near the door.

'We're going to an Orioles game tomorrow. Sam said he'd check in before stopping by.' Dean nodded and walked out of the hotel. Kerrie headed to her and Danny's room.

The next day the group went to the game and Kerrie was surprised not to hear from Sam. Kayte and Tony were slightly hung over but in a good mood Danny on the other hand was miserable and almost decided to sleep in instead of going to the game. When they got back to the hotel after the game Danny decided to take a nap, Tony and Kayte were going to rest so Kerrie decided to go to the beach for a bit. She changed into a bathing suit then slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank over them then headed out to the beach. Kerrie was laying on the lounge chair when she got a text from Sam.

'Are you at the hotel? I'm on my way over.' She let out a sigh and wrote back.

'On the beach, I'm not far from the cabanas.' Kerrie turned over turning to get a little sun on her back. About 15 minutes later she felt a shadow and opened her eyes to see Sam staring down at her. Kerrie sat up grabbing the bottle of water she got on her way down.

'Sit?' She said motioning to the chair next to her but Sam continued to stare. Kerrie smirked and pulled on her shorts and tank. 'Better?' She said standing up.

'Dean's right, you have lost too much weight.'

'Lovely, you two talking about me. Let's walk.' Kerrie adjusted her sunglasses as Sam followed her down the beach. 'I thought about what you told me. It's not much but I still don't trust her.'

'She helped Bobby fix the Colt and make bullets for it.'

'Sam, the fact is that she's a demon. What is she was working with Azazel?'

'Can't you trust me with this?' Kerrie turned to face Sam.

'When I thought you were gone I was a wreck. I could have been the one who made the deal to bring you back. I was seriously considering it but Dean thought and acted on it quicker. Sam, I- I love you but this path your going down with Ruby just doesn't sit right with me.' Sam had a smile on his face from hearing her say she still loved him.

'She said that she could help save Dean.'

'And has she done anything to help him yet?'

'The Colt.' Kerrie frowned.

'I never thought I'd care about someone as much as I cared about Tristian. Until I met you and you slowly broke down the wall-'

'Let's just be together.' Sam said holding both of her hands. Kerrie looked down at the sand.

'I-as much as I want to I think it's better that we don't. Your working on cases with Dean and I'm trying to do what I can to get out of the deal.'

'Come on the road with us.' Sam said tilting Kerrie's chin to look at him. He could see tears falling from her eyes.

'I thought about it everyday. Some days I just wanted to get in the car and go but every time I think about it I can't.' Sam leaned down as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kerrie went to pull away but Sam wrapped his arms around her and she gave in. When they moved apart they were both breathless. Sam took Kerrie's hand and put it to over his heart.

'I didn't think I was going to feel this way after Jess but then you came walking into our lives. Dean might not let Ruby help but I think this is the last chance to save him.'

'Why don't you do what you need to do and I'll keep working things in Boston?' Sam let out a sigh.

'So nothing is changing?' He said.

'For now, I keep seeing her. Sam, she's going to be there when they come for Dean.' Sam stopped and looked at Kerrie.

'Your dreaming about it?' Kerrie nodded.

'Not every night but a couple of times I have seen it. Ruby doesn't help, Sam.'

'Did you tell Bobby about the dreams?' Kerrie shook her head. 'Dean?' Kerrie shook her head. 'The dreams could be a trick to.' Kerrie backed up.

'I knew you'd say that. That's why I didn't tell anyone.' Kerrie turned walking back towards the hotel as Sam hurried to catch up to her.

'This is stupid. We should just drop the whole thing.'

'I feel the same way.' Sam's eyes widened realizing how that sounded.

'I don't mean us. I mean the whole Ruby thing.' Kerrie shook her head and walked away.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

When Kerrie got back upstairs she knocked on Kayte's door.

'It's a girls night. I'm kicking Danny out of the room.' Kayte who was towel drying her hair nodded with a smile. Kerrie walked into the room to see Danny watching the TV. 'Why don't you and Tony go out tonight?' Danny shrugged. 'Come on, I want a girls night.'

'Fine.' Danny dragged himself out of the room. Kayte and Kerrie watched "The Notebook" which happened to be on TV. When Kayte saw her sister sobbing at the end she stood up.

'We're going out. I'll be ready in 40 minutes.' Kayte walked out of the room as Kerrie dragged herself into the bathroom. She showered and quickly dried her hair and pulled it into an up do. Kerrie hurried to dress and do her make-up quickly as Kayte came to the door. Kayte was dressed in white dress pants and a black sparkly top with heels. Kerrie had on a light blue dress and wedges.

'Let's go.' Kayte said as Kerrie nodded. They got a cab to a nearby club. Kayte must have texted Tony because he and Danny arrived an hour later.

'Let's dance.' Danny said as Kerrie shook her head. 'Why not?' He asked as Kerrie watched the dance floor.

'You should have fun.'

'I am.'

'No, your worried about me. I'm good.'

'So you want me to go hook up with some slut?' He asked.

'Did I say that? No, I said you should have fun.' Kerrie said walking over to the bar and ordering two shots. Danny didn't follow her but she noticed him on his cell phone and it looked like he was arguing with someone. Kerrie watched Kayte and Tony together. She knew that even if things worked out with Sam that would never be them. Kerrie ordered some more shots then took to the dance floor. Danny was no where in sight. Kayte joined Kerrie for a bit as Tony went to get them drinks. They had been there for awhile when Kerrie spotted Sam at the bar. He and Danny looked to be in a heated argument.

'Look at that. They will be fighting for you in a minute.' Tony said loudly as Kerrie turned so her back was to them.

'No more drama today.' She slurred as Kayte gave Tony a look.

'We should get you back to the hotel.' Kayte said as Kerrie shook her head.

'Nope, I want more drinks.'

'Ker, we're leaving for Vero in the morning. You and Danny were gonna split the driving.'

'Screw him.' She muttered. Kerrie felt someone come up beside her and looked to see Sam.

'Come on, your drunk.' He said ushering her to the door with Tony and Kayte at their side.

'I don't wanna go. I was having fun.' Kerrie said with a pout as Sam turned so he wasn't looking at her. 'You have the Impala?' Kerrie said.

'Yes, so let's not puke in it or Dean will be pissed.' Kerrie refused to move so Sam picked her up and put her in the passenger seat. Kayte and Tony got in the back and Sam drove back to the hotel. Kerrie passed out during the drink so Sam offered to carry her up.

'This is great. I hope they get back together.' Kayte said after Sam got Kerrie into the room.

'I was rooting for Dan.' Tony said.

The next morning Sam who was sleeping in the chair woke up to hear the door open. It was early around 7. Danny stood there and he gave Sam a glare as he dug out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower. Sam looked at Kerrie who was still sleeping. He took her room key and went down stairs to get some coffee and a muffins and brought them up. When he opened the door Kerrie opened her eyes.

'Morning.' Sam said putting a coffee and the bag of muffins on the table.

'You brought me back last night?' Kerrie asked a bit confused. Sam nodded and sat at the edge of the bed.

'I took off your dress and got a shirt on you, I didn't want you to ruin your dress.' Kerrie flushed and took a sip of the coffee.

'Thanks, you didn't have to do that.'

'I wanted to. I should get going. Kayte said you all were going to Vero Beach today.' Kerrie nodded.

'Thanks, Sam.' He nodded and walked to the door. 'I'm still working on some things for Dean.' Sam didn't answer and headed out the door.

Kerrie went to packing her things leaving out an outfit. Danny came out of the bathroom and gave her the silent treatment. Kerrie got ready quickly and within an hour they were checked out and on their way to Vero Beach. They were going to stay there overnight and catch a Dodgers gave that afternoon before going to Disney World for the last two days. That night Kerrie and Kayte shared a room as Kayte had fun making fun of Kerrie's drink moments. Kerrie relaxed for the next two days enjoying her time in Disney. Her and Danny were on speaking terms but they had yet to talk about the argument in Fort Lauderdale. When they got back to Boston Kerrie and Danny finally talked about the fight. Danny didn't admit his feelings but he said that he was upset since she was upset and he wanted to tell Sam to leave her alone. Kerrie didn't fully believe the story and was now starting to think what Dean said was true. They both apologized and things went back to how they were before the trip.

Kerrie worked at school Monday through Friday and at night and on the weekends she hunted demons trying to find out information about Ruby. By the beginning of June she had learned Ruby was once a witch and was working with another female demon. None of the demons would give any more information and they all seemed scared of the female. When checking in with Bobby he let her know the female demon everyone was afraid of was named Lilith. Kerrie told him all she knew of the name. Lilith was Adam's first wife, she didn't want to follow the rules in Eden and was banished. Legends also stated that Lilith was the first witch. Bobby was familiar with the myths and let Kerrie know that Dean wasn't accepting any of his ideas. He knew time was running out and Kerrie said she would be flying out soon. She spoke to her principal and he let her take off the last 2 weeks of school, most of the students in her class didn't come in those weeks. Kerrie arrived at Bobby's and tossed a notebook on the table in front of Dean.

'I want you two at least look this stuff over. There are two weeks left and we could swing most of them.' Dean reluctantly agreed to look at the notebook if Kerrie would make the brownies she sent Bobby for Christmas. While she went to go make them he started looking at the notebook.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

Dean closed the book and slid it across the table to Bobby. Bobby was familiar with most of the ideas Kerrie had come up with but he was impressed with the amount of spells and serious work she had put into keeping Dean from going to hell.

'Well?' Bobby asked closing the book.

'I can't let her do any of that. Most of the spells are risky and I won't let her risk her life.' Bobby shook his head a bit and watched as Dean looked to the kitchen to see Kerrie measuring out ingredients. Sam sat in the room trying not to let himself focus on anything but what was going to happen to his brother in a few short weeks.

'Dean, you should let her try.' Sam said grabbing the notebook off the table and scanning it. 'These spells could work. You've seen how powerful Kerrie is.' Dean frowned.

'Some of these spells could cause some serious damage. Sam, I've been checking out the spells she has been working on. The amount of energy she would burn through could kill her. I'm not letting someone else risk their life to get me out of this deal. You've already killed the crossroad demon who I made the deal with, she wasn't even holding the contract anymore.'

The days passed by slowly and soon it was hours before the contract was up. Bobby had found the location of Lilith. When Bobby, Dean, and Kerrie talked over possible plans Sam summoned Ruby. He questioned her how he could save Dean and she told him it was already too late. While they were talking Dean approached and Sam managed to get Ruby's blade. Ruby was left in a devil's trap while Sam, Dean, Kerrie, and Bobby prepared to go after Lilith. Kerrie had a bag packed with things needed for two of the spells she wanted to use to save Dean just incase he changed his mind. She was sitting with her head back in the car mediating when a police cruiser started following them.

'Damn, I have a tail light out.' Dean muttered pulling over. As the officer approached Dean drew Ruby's knife and stabbed him as he reached the window.

'Demon.' Kerrie said as Dean got out of the car.

'I could see his face, ugly son of a bitch.' They hid the officer and his car in the woods with Bobby's help and continued in search of Lilith.

'She's in a child's body.' Kerrie said her eyes opening as they got closer to the town.

'How do you know that?' Dean said as Kerrie shrugged.

'I can't give up all my sources now can I?' They parked a few streets away from the location and walked in. Bobby took to blessing the sprinkler system as Kerrie, Dean, and Sam surveyed the area.

'All demons, the mail guy, the neighbor. They are surrounding the place.' Dean said as Kerrie went to check on Bobby. Sam felt someone grab his shoulder and it was Ruby.

'Give me the knife back, you missed your chance to save Dean.' She said as Dean pointed the knife at her.

'You are one ugly bitch. Your true face is disgusting.'

'Run!' Kerrie said jogging over with Bobby on her heels as a few demons began to follow them. They got into the house as the blessed sprinklers turned on. Sam got the door open as Kerrie called her spirit guides.

'That's not going to help against Lilith.' Ruby spat as Kerrie sent a surge of power at her and she stumbled loosing her footing. 'Want to go then?' Ruby said her hands open.

'I would love to but it's not the time.' Kerrie said narrowing her eyes.

Dean had to knock the father out since he resisted going to safety. Sam, Dean, and Ruby went upstairs to check on the girl as Kerrie and Bobby secured all the entrances to the house. Kerrie lit some incense she had made that was supposed to repel demons, she hadn't had a chance to use it yet so it was a test run. When Sam, Dean and Ruby came down the stairs Kerrie was happy to see a look of disgust on Ruby's face.

'What is that god awful smell?' She said putting an arm in front of her face.

'So it works then. Good job.' Bobby said as Kerrie grinned. The group heard scratching as the front door flew open.

'Hell hounds, run!' Ruby said pulling Sam and Dean by the arm. Bobby grabbed Kerrie's arm and pulled her out of the way as the invisible beats ran after Dean. Kerrie pulled out her notebook and began to light some red candles and fell to her knees chanting a spell. Bobby watched as the house began to shake as Kerrie extended her arms repeating the spell again. In the room Dean looked to Ruby and gasped.

'Sam, it's not her!' The woman extended her hands sending Sam and Dean falling backwards. She opened the door as the hellhounds came rushing in.

'Little Sammy Winchester!'

'Lilith.' Sam gritted. 'No!' The hounds were tearing Dean apart as he yelled in pain. Kerrie stood in the doorway and pushed her palms out sending a few of the hounds away from Dean.

'Fuck!' She yelled doing it again with no response.

'The little red haired witch.' Lilith said as Kerrie looked to Sam.

'Damn it!' Kerrie glanced at the ground and began to mutter another spell this time extending her energy out knocking Lilith off balance and scattering the rest of the hounds. Lilith looked to Kerrie and Sam and went to use her powers again but she couldn't. Her mouth opened as Lilith escaped the human vessel. Kerrie, Sam, and Bobby rushed to Dean's side but he was already Dean. Kerrie grasped his hand and started another spell but she fell back breathlessly and out of energy.

'I need to go outside. Get my hands on some grass and rocks.'

'Are you crazy? Demons are everywhere.' Kerrie didn't listen to Bobby and staggered outside. She stumbled down the stairs and fell onto the lawn. The sprinklers were still going and she was soaked within seconds. Kerrie put her fingers into the grass and closed her eyes as she felt some of her energy. 'Please.' She mumbled getting up and jogging into the house. Bobby looked at her clothes covered in mud as she began to shake. The owners of the house stood in the doorway.

'I'll get her a blanket.' The woman said as Kerrie tried another spell. Sam and Bobby saw energy pass form her body to Dean but it didn't to any good. Kerrie sat back as tears streamed down her face.

'I-I'm so sorry. It's not working. Tristian, what can I do?' She sobbed.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Bobby and Sam got Dean's body into Bobby's car. The three of them went to bury Dean. Originally Bobby wanted to salt and burn the body but Sam and Kerrie wouldn't let him. Sam insisted that they would find a way to get him back. Sam, Kerrie, and Bobby returned to Bobby's house. Right away Sam and Bobby took to drinking. Kerrie spent some time alone and then got the idea to question Ruby. She took Bobby's car and found an abandoned building a little while down the road. She summoned Ruby and waited awhile, the demon didn't come. Kerrie's next choice was to use a spirit board to get some information. No one could answer anything about Ruby. Kerrie tried again and got no result. She returned to Bobby's house and managed to fall asleep since she was physically and mentally exhausted. Kerrie remained at Bobby's for a little over a week. Sam and Bobby spent their days pouring over books looking over possible ways to get Dean back.

When Kerrie realized that books weren't going to help she returned to Boston. She spent a few days with family before she finally managed to summon Ruby. The women spent hours beating on each other with Kerrie having a slight edge over the demon. Ruby refused to answer any questions and when it came to a draw she escaped. Kerrie checked in with Bobby weekly, he had taken to being piss drunk everyday and hanging around his house. After two weeks of looking through books and the internet Sam took off in the Impala. He stopped answering the cell phones. It had been over two months and Kerrie worried about him and managed to track him down.

When she arrived she sat in a rental car in the motel parking lot. The Impala was gone so Kerrie waited for him to return. It was several hours before he returned. Sam got out the car blood on his shirt, luckily it was night time or others would have noticed. Kerrie frowned seeing Ruby's new vessel get out of the passenger seat. Ruby looked around sensing Kerrie was there but ignored her. She pulled Sam into a passionate kiss as Kerrie went to open the car door. When Sam opened the motel room door she decided against going after Ruby again. Tears stung her eyes as Tristian appeared in the car next to her.

'Don't let him go, you should fight for him. Kerrie, you love him.' The woman who had warned her about the Winchester's appeared in the backseat.

'Let him go, he's no good for you. He's fucking a did what you could to try and save his brother. Just let him go.' Kerrie turned to look at the woman but she was gone.

'Kerrie, go to him. He's hurting. You pushed him away and you should fix it.' Kerrie looked at Tristian and got out of the car. She slowly made her way to the door but when she paused to knock she heard a loud moan and backed up.

'Bad idea, just go home.' She mumbled to herself. 'Tristian, I can't. It's too late, Sam's made his choice.' She said rushing to the car. Kerrie pulled away with tears blurring her vision. She drove a little way down the road before she pulled off and got out of the car. It was a small field and Kerrie sat down and let out a yell banging her fists on the ground. Kerrie cried until her tears were gone. She managed to get in the car and get back to the airport. The next flight to Boston wasn't for an hour so she relaxed and forced herself to eat something.

When Kerrie got back to Boston she threw herself into following leads to bring Dean back. In August she spoke to her principle who told her she needed to return to work full time in order to keep her job. Kerrie agreed knowing it would be a distraction. She also signed up for the last class she needed for her bachelors. It was a few days before school was to start when she was following her last solid lead to New Orleans. Kerrie had limited time so her attention was focused on finding a voodoo priest who claimed to have brought someone back from hell. She had told Bobby about the trip and he was against it. He told her to give him a few days and he would go with her but Kerrie wanted to do it alone. She gave Bobby a list of places she was going to visit incase something happened to her. Kerrie cast strong protective spells on herself and called on her spirit guides to keep her safe.

In Texas, Sam licked his fingers as Ruby smiled.

'See your getting stronger already.' She handed him a glass filled with blood. 'Drink, you need your strength.' Sam took the cup and tipped it back drinking it all quickly.

Since he had left Bobby Sam had been working with Ruby. At first he was repulsed by her idea that drinking demon blood would make him stronger but after some time he gave it a try. Right away her felt stronger and could now kill demons with his mind. Ruby was helping him practice and they were killing several demons a night.

To be continued... look for the sequel Falling to Pieces


End file.
